A New Life
by ktoll9
Summary: Something horrible has happened. He made it just in time. How much did he change fate with his actions? Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yes, Another one before my others are finished. It's an unhealthy addiction that I must sate. But I do appreciate everyone who indulges my little wanderings off the beaten path and I hope that you like this one. As usual... I really own nothing but my own twisted imagination and my penchant for torturing those that deserve it. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **A New Life**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Corn...h-hel..p... me." She whispered in a quiet gurgle as the blood ebbed from her throat and the light began to fade from her golden eyes.

His eyes went wide with the revelation. He knew who she was the second his name slipped from her lips. He had to act quickly. "NO!" He hissed as he quickly ripped the skin of his wrist and placed it against her dying lips. "Don't let me be too late. Don't die on me Kyoko-chan." He held her closely in the alley behind the television station. Hoping beyond all hope he wasn't too late.

Slowly the gaping wound that crossed her elegant throat began to close, her skin became more pale, she inhaled sharply, her eyes closed and her final breath of life escaped her lips.

"Ren..." His friend called to him from the entrance. "Did you get to her in time?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I think so." He answered in a hoarse tone. He picked up her limp form and turned to his friend. "We need to get her out of here Yukihito."

Yuki held up his hand to stop him. "Hold on."

"Sho... I'm just telling you, you shouldn't have treated her like that. You may come to regret it." The woman's voice scolded as she and the young man left the building.

"Pfft. Like Kyoko would ever do anything. That girl? Are you kidding? She doesn't have it in her. Not only that, she'll never get anywhere. She's too plain, boring and unattractive. She'd never make it. She'll probably go crying back to Kyoto with her tail between her legs. Trust me, it was an empty threat." The young man chuckled confidently.

Yuki felt a chill go down his spine and turned to see his charge trembling in anger. "Ku-Ren... We need to get her out of here and somewhere safe." He reminded him. "We can't afford... for this to get out."

Ren's gaze snapped back to him and then to the unconscious _Newly Born_ in his arms. He nodded to him. "Alright." He calmed himself and conceded.

Yuki waved him on as soon as the pair entered their car and drove away. "It's clear."

The two men carefully placed her in the backseat of the little silver sports car, buckled themselves in and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked as they drove down familiar streets.

Ren sighed. "For now... My place, where she can recover. She's going to be disoriented and hungry." He explained remembering how hard it was on him. "Plus... It's soundproof there. We're going to need that."

Yukihito nodded in agreement. "When do we tell Shachou about this?"

Ren froze for a moment. "He doesn't need to know just yet."

* * *

For 24 hours her mind and body would go through the torturous transformation. The body of the 16-year-old girl would be forced to finish developing in a matter of hours. Her mind would relive her death over and over with all of the pain and events surrounding it that went with it. The voice of the boy that tossed her aside echoed in her mind along with the feel of the thug's blade that crossed her throat. In the darkness a gentle voice coaxed her from the nightmare to give her the thick, sweet liquid that quenched her burning hunger.

"Drink this Kyoko-chan... There you go... It's almost over... Everything will be alright... I'm here." A soothing, male voice calmed her mind as he administered the elixir that would relieve the excruciating pain temporarily, long enough for her to fall back into a fitful sleep.

Ren covered the sleeping girl in the light silk sheets after Ms. Woods had changed her, cleaned the grime and blood from her after setting the little blue stone she had tightly gripped, on the nightstand.

"Ren-chan... Who is this young woman?" She asked curiously.

"She's a dear childhood friend Ms. Woods. Thank you for coming. I really owe you for this." He gave her a polite bow.

Jelly Woods sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Ten... You do know you're going to have to let Darling know, right?" She whispered.

Ren groaned. This happened to be the most impulsive thing he had done since coming to Japan. The thought to turn someone had never occurred to him and when presented with her impending death, he reacted instinctively. Had he and Yukihito not smelled the blood in the alley, he would have never found the little pixie that changed his life when he was a boy.

Jelly giggled then patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay Ren-chan. Somehow I don't think Darling will be too hard on you." She consoled him. "Hmm, weren't you about the same age when it happened to you?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah... My first year here." He had to admit, he was now glad it had happened to him.

She smiled mischievously. "So... I guess you two could now be considered about the same age now, huh?" She pondered.

He winced. He remembered the pain and suffering from the change. Being forced to grow and change in 24 hours to an eternal 20 year old was complete hell for a 16-year-old boy. He had literally grown in height and muscle mass overnight. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen to her.

"Well... call me when she wakes up." She collected her things and left with a bounce in her step.

Ren sighed, took one last peek into his guest bedroom at the sleeping angel and trekked tiredly to his kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled a little clear vinyl bag filled with red liquid from the top shelf, shut the door and bit into it, then savored the sweet flavor.

He tossed the empty bag into his bathroom garbage for incineration later and began his nightly routine. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day." He groaned as he stepped into the hot shower.

* * *

The next morning he awakened. The night before had been eerily quiet. Not once did he hear her scream or, cry out in pain. That is not to say that she wasn't suffering. It just wasn't in her nature to show weakness, not even in her fitful sleep. The fact that she was whimpering and moaning from it was saying a lot for the young woman. She had conditioned herself long ago not to show suffering, even in her sleep.

The average Asian female's hair grows at a rate of about 6 inches per year. Average bra cup size A and average height 158 cm. Average body measurements of weight, bust, waist and hips: 50.4 kg, 78.4 cm, 60.6 cm and 85.6 cm respectively. Kyoko was not average. Not average in looks, personality or, anything else. When Ren Tsuruga/ Kuon Hizuri checked on the sleeping angel the next morning, not even 8 hours later, he would find a goddess in the making. Undeniably he certainly believed that her beauty could easily rival his own mother's.

He found that her hair had easily grown at least 20 inches overnight and he could clearly see the enchantingly dangerous curves that were outlined by the flowing silk sheets that pooled around her. Her height had increased to a little over 167 cm and most of her childlike features had melted away. He could still see the cute little pig-tailed girl if he looked really hard, but other than that, she had changed dramatically.

"That little bastard will never recognize her." He chuckled to himself as he quietly shut the bedroom door and went to the kitchen to retrieve their breakfast. "She's mine now _Sho-chan_." He smirked as he poured the thick red liquid from a pouch to a glass for her.

* * *

It was disturbing. The apartment had been cleared of all of her belongings, but it hadn't even been 12 hours since he spoke to her last. He had Shoko-san check her workplaces, and she hadn't shown for any of them since they last spoke. What had happened? She wouldn't just leave, even though he had said all of those things to her. She didn't have the money for it. He was starting to worry. This was not like Kyoko to just disappear. Aki Shoko had suggested they backtrack to the Station and check with security to see if they had heard anything from her since they evicted her last night.

They had made it to the station finally at around noon to find several police cars and security combing the alley. Shoko approached the area with apprehension. She had a really bad feeling about this. "Umm, excuse me officer. Could you tell me what happened here? We're looking for a friend of ours that's missing." She asked the middle-aged man in a suit.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step back. This is a possible murder scene." He told her as She and Sho watched another officer carry out a blood-soaked Moz Burger windbreaker and hat.

Sho froze in shock when he saw the bloody name-tag on the jacket that clearly had the name Kyoko written on it. He fell to his knees and let loose an inhuman howl of emotional pain. "NO! It can't be. It can't be her! What happened? Why? Oh god! This is my fault!"

The investigator reprimanded the rookie for showing the evidence in plain sight. "Miss... I need you and your companion to follow me." He told Shoko after witnessing Sho's display.

Shoko helped him to his feet and led the despondent teen into the station where the detective sat them down in a small conference room that had been reserved for witnesses. He slid the packaged name-tag across the table, and Sho caressed the plastic encased item gently with his fingers as his tears fell onto it. "Young man... Did you know the victim?"

Sho nodded shakily. "What happened? Where is she? Where is my Kyoko-chan?" He whispered brokenly.

"Son... I don't know how to say this without being straightforward about it. Her body is missing; however, with the amount of blood loss... there is no way she could have survived. The coroner is telling us that it is quite possible that an artery was cut, most likely her throat. We have been investigating several cases similar to this, but this is the first time our perpetrator has taken the body with him." He explained quietly. "Could you tell us about this young lady... Kyoko-chan? What did she look like, how old was she?"

Sho quietly began sobbing. "She was my best friend. She was only 16. We came here from Kyoto together. She was like a little sister. Oh god, Kyoko I'm so sorry." He whimpered. "I'm so sorry I said all of those horrible things to you last night." He cried with remorse. "It's all my fault. I should have protected her." He wailed as her gold eyes haunted his mind.

Aki Shoko wiped her own tears and wrapped the broken teen in her arms and held him tightly. "Sho... There's no way you could have known." She consoled him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

It was early evening when she finally regained consciousness. What sounded like the whoosh of a bird in flight had awakened her then quickly faded away. Golden eyes opened and took in their surroundings. Her head hurt, and she was famished. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days. A memory of pain flashed and her delicate hand flew to her neck. _It must have been a nightmare._ She thought, then finally realized that this was not her bed or, her room or, her apartment. She quickly sat up and felt her long raven tresses fall to her waist. She grabbed a lock of hair in disbelief and tugged at it. "What happened? My hair..." She whispered before she heard a knock on the door.

"Kyoko-chan..." He whispered before he entered.

She glanced down at the white, silk nightgown she was wearing and quickly covered herself in the soft, blue sheets. "Who... Who's there?" _That voice..._ _It's familiar._ She answered in a worried voice.

"Umm... It's me, Corn." He answered nervously.

Her eyes went wide. "Corn?" She answered in disbelief as she watched the tall dark man with the green eyes enter the room. "M..My fairy prince?" She asked innocently in awe.

Ren chuckled then nodded. "Sorry Kyoko-chan... I'm not a fairy, and I'm not a prince."

 _Another harsh reality._ She she didn't know why she had that particular thought as she watched the tall young man approach the bedside and give her a glass filled with the sweetest smelling, most delicious drink she had ever encountered. She drank it greedily and licked her plump lips. She startled as her tongue ran over the sharp delicate fangs in her mouth. "Wh... What happened to me?" She asked with worry.

He sat on the bed next to her and trained his eyes on the carpet, then sighed. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan... I... I found you last night... In the alley at Fuji TV." He took in a deep breath. "You... You were hurt. Hurt pretty badly. I had to do it. I had to help you." He explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked with apprehension as she observed him.

He looked up at her. "I found you in the alley with your throat cut." He told her quickly.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "How... how am I here?"

He sighed heavily. "I had to turn you to save you. You were dying."

"Turn me?" Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Kyoko-chan... You're a vampire now." He told her in a serious tone.

Her eyes widened. "I'm a vampire? But... But. Are you..."

He nodded. "It happened when I was 16. When I first came to Tokyo by myself."

Her small hand reached up tentatively. "But..." She ran her fingers gently through his hair and quickly retracted her hand. "You... You don't look 16. You look older."

He smirked and shook his head. "You don't either." He reached into a drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a small hand mirror that Jelly left behind, then gave it to her. "It's all part of the change." He explained as she stared in awe of her new look.

Her pale cheeks flushed as she realized how she was dressed. "Corn?... Where am I and where are my clothes?" She asked nervously.

He smiled. "You're in my apartment... A friend of mine cleaned you up and dressed you last night. Don't worry, she's like family." He quickly explained to ease her embarrassment. "I had my manager go to the address on your ID and pick up your belongings. Your key was in your pocket."

She gasped. "Corn! The stone you gave me!"

He chuckled, leaned to the nightstand and placed it gently in her hands. "It's safe."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

He smiled. "I didn't think you would still have it."

She blushed again. "I... It was very special. You... Do you want it back?"

"No! It's yours now." He replied hastily.

"Thank you." She told him quietly with eyes downcast.

He cleared his throat. _She is just too cute._ "Um... Ms. Woods and my boss will be arriving soon. They would like to meet you. Ah... She left you some fresh clothing. I put everything in that closet and the bathroom is over there with fresh towels if you'd like to freshen up and change."

She nodded silently, still reeling from her new situation.

"If you want, when you're done... we can talk more. I'll answer any questions the best I can." He offered as he arose from the bed and started to exit. "I'll get you more of... you know. You're probably still hungry."

She nodded and her mouth watered at the thought of the dark liquid. She felt a little dizzy when it finally hit her, what she had been consuming. "Thank you Corn..."

"You're welcome Kyoko-chan." He told her as he took the empty glass and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

He had nowhere to go. It was all his fault. He selfishly brought her with him and she paid the ultimate price for his mistake. There was no way he could ever face his parents or, her mother. They all knew what had happened a little over 24 hours ago. He had no choice. He had to give the police all of her information so that they could get her medical records. The only thing they had to identify her by was her DNA and blood that had pooled in that alley hours ago.

His mother and shockingly her mother, fully placed the blame on him and they had every right to. His father refused to speak to him; Kyoko was like a daughter to them and he failed in protecting his little sister, his father's own words. The striking conclusion that they had never intended to marry him to her was thrust into his face, she was their daughter. Their perfect little girl. They had set up a college fund for her, with the money her mother sent to them and had fully intended to send her for her business degree when she graduated high school so that she could fully run the ryokan. He had taken that away from her.

Unbeknownst to him she had several suitors that she would have been allowed to date once she reached the age of 18. Many of them very serious and most of them, the male friends he had left behind. He was now seeing with crystal clarity the many lives he had destroyed with his selfishness and arrogance. The only thing he had left now was his music, and that really didn't seem too appealing at the moment. He just couldn't put his heart in it.

He sat there, at the dining room table in Aki Shoko's apartment with a tear-stained music sheet laying before him. "I can't do this anymore." He whispered in pain.

Aki closed her eyes in sympathy and took a deep breath. "Sho... You need to write it down. I will help you heal." She told him gently, knowing how music always helped musicians work through their emotions. "I promise."

He cradled his head on the table in his arms and sobbed quietly. "I can't do it Shoko-san. It's my fault she's dead. If I hadn't said those things to her, she'd still be here. If I hadn't brought her with me..."

She pulled a seat next to him and began rubbing his back. "There's no way you could have known, Sho." She pulled him into her arms and let him mourn the death of his Kyoko-chan. "I'm so sorry Sho."

It would be many weeks until he began writing music or, performing again. It would be longer than that before he could control the pain and guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Kyoko entered the bathroom to enjoy a nice hot shower. She couldn't believe what he had told her. Yes, she felt a little chilly, but she had thought that was due to poor circulation when she awakened. As she shimmied the silk slip over her head, she turned to notice the _New and Improved Version_ of herself, as she would later call it. Her hips were slightly larger, her waist was more defined _(She blushed.)_ Her breasts had grown two cup sizes and were fuller, but she still had her athletic build and muscle tone. She didn't recognize the girl that was staring back at her in the mirror. She bent a little closer to the mirror to examine her teeth. _They seem normal enough._ She thought to herself. _I wonder why they felt like fangs earlier._ The thought of the delicious drink came to mind. She watched as her fangs appeared and her eyes become a more brilliant molten gold as they narrowed. She felt a little twinge of excitement shoot from her core and creep up her spine. _Whoa!_ She blushed again. The color was more defined against her pale skin. To feel that way about drinking or, eating was a little unsettling.

 _ **KNOCK...KNOCK...**_

"Eep! Umm... What is it?" She answered in a startled tone.

Ren chuckled. "Ms. Woods left you some body wash and shampoo in the shower. There's a toothbrush and paste in the left drawer of the vanity. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." She could imagine the smile in his voice as he spoke to her through the door.

"Th...Thank you, Corn." She stammered blushing more fiercely.

She scolded herself for being so jumpy and turned on the shower. She took note of the beautiful, black silk robe with embroidered sakura and humming birds that Corn's friend left for her and ran her fingertips over the smooth material. _So soft..._ She shook her head and smiled. "Okay... Time to get cleaned up." She noticed there were still tiny traces of her own blood in some places and sighed. _This is going to be hard to get used to._

* * *

Lory Takarada sat on the sofa staring at the ID that had been given to him as Ren explained his new situation and his relation to the young woman in the next room. Never in his entire life had he encountered a more fateful circumstance. Kuon had known this girl as a child, then found her in an alley of the TV station on the brink of death and had the means to bring her back. It was things like this that sent shivers of joy and renewed his faith in fate and love.

Lory looked up at him with hidden mischief on his mind. He cleared his throat. "Alright... I want you to watch over her while I look for someone to place her with. I want you and Yukihito-kun to keep an eye on her and I want you, Kuon... I want you to teach her what she needs to know to survive." Lory instructed. Not that he was actually going to place her with anyone new. Why mess with fate?

Ren froze a bit. "But... Boss, I have work tomorrow."

Lory smiled. "Then take her with you. You know what to expect, and Yukihito-kun is well versed in taking care of your kind. Not only that, he is perfectly equipped to handle any situation. His family has been doing it for generations." Lory scolded. "Besides... You are aware how rare it is for one to be successfully turned, aren't you? She could easily be a corpse in the morgue right now." _That's right._ _His blood could have just as easily had no effect on her at all._ Lory thought as he took another look at the photo on her ID.

"Corn?..." She called out in a small voice, standing in the hall in the silk robe Jelly Woods had left for her, with wet hair, and blushing. "Um.."

Kuon immediately stood and Lory's eyes fell upon the vision. "What is it Kyoko-chan?"

"Um... My clothes don't fit." She said sheepishly.

 _Hmm..._ _I may have work for her, if she agrees._ Lory cleared his throat. "Ah... Kyoko-chan?" Lory started. "I'm Lory Takarada. If you don't mind, Ten will be by in a little while with some items for you. I'm sure she'll want to take your measurements and preferences at that time."

Kyoko gasped, then quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry for my rudeness, Takarada-san. Please don't bother yourself with such things. I'm sure I can find something to wear."

"Not at all. If I didn't, the clothing would just sit in storage collecting dust and moths. At least this way they can be put to good use." He smiled softly at the polite female before him. "I was just telling Ren here that he had my permission to take you with him to work tomorrow. If that's okay with you."

She tilted her head with a confused look on her face. "Ren?"

"Um... Kyoko-chan... I'm Ren Tsuruga. It's my stage name. My real name is Kuon." He explained.

She gasped. "Oh!" She bowed to the men again. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive my mistake Tsuruga-san... Takarada-san. I didn't realize."

Kuon chuckled. "Kyoko-chan... There's no need to be formal. I don't mind if you still call me Corn, Kuon or, Ren but just Ren in public. Other than Yukihito, Ms. Woods and Boss, you're the only one in Japan that knows me." He told her as Lory fought to hide his amusement.

Lory cleared his throat. "Kyoko-chan, I would like to see you and Ren in my office tomorrow after Ren finishes work. I may have something for you." _Hmm... There's something about this girl. Perhaps I can get her a few modeling jobs to tide her over. Give her something to occupy her time while we take care of her identity situation_.

* * *

Aki Shoko sat quietly in her living room, as her charge slept in her spare bedroom, wondering just exactly how to deal with something like this. Never in all of her career in the entertainment industry had she had to solve a problem like this. Nothing that she was saying to the boy would pull him out of his self-blame and despair. She could definitely see why he felt the way he did, but it most certainly was not his doing, in her mind. That fell solely on the shoulders of the serial killer the police were searching for at the moment.

After Sho had finally fallen asleep, she had scoured the apartment for anything that could be used to harm oneself and emptied all of the alcohol. With the frame of mind he was in at the moment, she didn't want to take any chances; he had lost his life-long friend and his family had disowned him, just as his career was taking off. She needed to find a way to get his mind off of everything. She just wasn't sure what that one thing could be at the moment.

* * *

"Hmm..." Lory's brow furrowed as he read the headline articles on the newspapers at his desk. It was a documentation of everything that had taken place. "So... He knew of the only blind spot at Fuji. I wonder why that is. Ah... It appears as though they released her identity today. Thankfully both the boys were wearing gloves. Gloves... Gloves... Yukihito-kun." Lory quickly picked up his phone and dialed.

"How can I help you Shachou?" Yashiro answered.

"Yukihito-kun... I sincerely hope that you were wearing your gloves at her apartment. The police are most likely searching it at the moment." Lory asked with a little worry. He honestly didn't want to have to get Ruto involved in a clean up.

"Of course Sir and all of her things were removed. I made certain by scent." Yashiro assured him.

"Good, good. Thank you very much. I'm thinking of finding her a place at LME; I would like for you to keep an eye out for her if I bring her aboard." Lory informed him.

"Yes Sir. So... Does that mean Ren was successful?" Yashiro asked. He had been a little worried about the girl.

Lory smirked. "You won't even recognize her." He told him as he fiddled with her old ID card. "Just make sure both are in tomorrow. I would like to get started on her new identity and set her up with a place to stay close to him, if not with him so he can teach her the necessary skills."

* * *

"There we go." Jelly told the girl after she had placed the last article of clothing, in the correct size, in Kyoko's new closet and laid out her extensive beauty, skin-care and hair products. "Everything a fashionable young woman needs." She flashed her cute smile at Kyoko.

Kyoko was practically hyperventilating from joy, the moment she saw the first little tube of lipstick and when Jelly had walked her through on what to use, she squealed with glee. "This is the happiest moment of my life..." Her eyes grew wide and she giggle sheepishly. "I suppose I really can't say that anymore. Can I?"

Jelly smiled widely. "I don't see why not. It's just a new life. Darling will be helping you with your new identity tomorrow, after all." She reminded Kyoko.

Kyoko gasped. "That's right! Kyoko is dead... Isn't she?" She chuckled wryly. "Well, it's not like I can remember a whole lot and I have a feeling that maybe I don't want to." She looked up and pondered while tapping her lower lip. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing." She shook a just out of reach thought from her mind and smiled. "Thank you Ten, Oh Goddess of the Makeup World." She giggled and Ten hugged her tightly.

"Oh my... You are just too cute, Kyoko-chan." Jelly squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

It had been several weeks since that fateful evening in the alley, that brought Kyoko and her fairy prince back together. She had discovered much about herself and him as creatures of the supernatural world. She found that they weren't restricted to the night. Kuon had exceptional agility and strength, something she also shared. She discovered that his voice had a strange hypnotic effect on those that were mortal when he spoke a certain way and wondered what she would discover about herself.

Kuon had helped her learn to model for magazines and for the catwalk, while she became his acting practice partner. She found that she actually might enjoy acting, and Kuon thought she should give it a try. She discovered that they didn't need to kill for sustenance, and they could still enjoy human food. However, they still needed blood or, the hunger would become unbearable. She also discovered that if they sated their need for blood, their bodies didn't grow cold like in all of the books and movies. She did however, discover that they still needed to pretend to breathe, it helped their bodies metabolize the water, food and blood that fueled them and forced their hearts to pump the new blood through their veins.

Her new name that Lory gave to her was Feya Misonoi. Kuon had actually picked her first name for her, and Lory picked the surname. He told her that her first name meant fairy in Russian, which delighted her to no end. Her ID, birth certificate and family registry had her at 20 years old and from Sapporo Hokkaido. Kuon had even taken her on a little trip to get her acquainted with the area in case she was ever asked about it. It was quite the experience for her. She was pretty certain of what memories she did retain, that she had never really traveled before and she loved it.

Throughout the trip they discovered that they both liked to people watch. Young and old were fascinating. The way they moved, spoke, held themselves and so on. They discovered that they were both quick learners and Kuon decided that they should speak English while there so that no one would recognize him. She found it amazing that he could so easily hide in plain sight as he did. She also delighted in the extent of which Lory had gone to give her a new identity. Although it certainly was not on the up and up. School records, family registry, birth certificate, personal ID card, passport. It all made her feel guilty for lying about it, but the lie was for self-preservation and the comfort of others around her. She didn't want to think of what the reaction could be if anyone ever discovered the secrets that she and Kuon shared. It's not like they were blood sucking fiends like in the stories.

When they returned from Hokkaido, she was enrolled in the modeling school to polish her skills and in the acting school, because she had shown an interest and wanted to see if it was for her. She dazzled the instructor with her natural ability and what was even better... She found a friend, Kanae Kotonami, a girl that had initially failed the auditions, but was given a second chance by Lory to improve herself through a program that he had designed for his new talents that he felt was missing that special something that everyone should have, love. Kyoko decided to volunteer for the section to be with her new friend and find that something that she just couldn't pin-point, at the moment, deep inside.

She didn't know why, but when she had heard that word it made her shiver with dread. Perhaps that's truly why she volunteered for the LoveMe Section; her subconscious knew. She didn't dare let her boss know; he would have made her rehabilitation his personal mission. Besides, she wasn't quite sure why the word filled her with dread. She had several forms of it in her life and she wasn't bothered by it. She had her new best friend Moko-san, little Maria-chan as a sister, Lory as the weird Uncle, Yukihito-kun as her big brother, yet... she hadn't quite decided where to place Kuon in those categories. He was special in his own way, not a brother, maybe something more than just a friend, beyond best friend perhaps. The thoughts warmed her soul but, did disturb her slightly.

* * *

Her first real LoveMe assignment had been to accompany Ruriko Matsunai to the set of Ring Doh. Kyoko was excited. She would get to see the results of the many nights of helping Kuon memorize his script and see him in action with a real actress.

Too bad Ruriko was anything but. Ruriko's childish diva behavior had caused Kyoko to break her ankle while assisting her up the hill to the location. Fortunately, for the others that were not like him and Kyoko, he had found her first. Injured, sluggish, in need of healing and sustenance, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the set, took her to a nice quiet, dark little corner and taught her how to feed from him. As spine-tinglingly delightful as it was for the both of them, he realized that they needed to cut the little feeding session short or, it would have turned to something a little less innocent than it was. Although, as a jealous little teen diva spied on the couple, it appeared that her Ren-san had a girlfriend and she was going to make the empty-headed, no talent, only gets work because of her pretty face, Ren-san is only with her because she's easy, model's life a living hell on set.

After a full day of being completely antagonized by the little diva and putting her in her place at every attempt. Kyoko had declined the offer of the role from Director Shingai, turning it over to Ruriko. Even though she had won the part fairly, she hadn't been comfortable in her skills enough to accept it. Being led through the scenes by Kuon just didn't sit well with her. At that moment, the moment of the Tea Ceremony, she had fully decided that she wished to be as good, if not better of a thespian as her room-mate and fellow blood-drinker. An actress was born...

* * *

As worried as he had been initially about bringing the beautiful acquaintance of his god-son into the fold, he had been impressed with her natural skill for acting and her ability to quickly learn just about anything. He felt that surely this particular little diamond would shine brightly if polished. Perhaps even more than his friend Kuu or, his god-son Kuon.

She had completely dazzled him during an acting exercise for the play that the acting school was rehearsing for their final that Maria, his granddaughter, had been completely put off by. Kyoko had changed it successfully, convinced her that her father loved her, convinced her fellow students she belonged with them and not just on a catwalk, and completely blew him away with her talents and aura. He was brimming with glee by the time he got home and added another talent to her LME website profile.

The next morning, he contacted Takenori Sawara and informed him that he needed to have a talk with the brilliant little pixie about putting forth an effort and going on auditions.

* * *

"Mo! What did you do to your hair?" Kanae's eyes went wide at the dramatic color change from the raven black to an angelic blonde of the long French braid that trailed down the young woman's back.

Kyoko gasped. "Does it look horrible?" Kyoko asked as she pulled the tail of the braid over her shoulder to the front and examined it.

"No Feya, it's fine... It's just... You look like a completely different person. If you hadn't been wearing your pink curse, I would have never recognized you." Kanae explained. "It looks good though." She complimented grudgingly.

"OH MOKO-SAN!" The dazzling little vampire leapt at her and pulled her into a crushing hug, yet still keeping in mind her unnatural strength. "Thank you so much! You're the best friend ever."

"MO! Get off me you weirdo!" She huffed as she peeled her off. "Did Sawara-san give you the information for that audition tomorrow?"

Kyoko nodded as she began changing into her tight skinny-jeans and loose silk shirt Ten-san had given her. "Are you going?" She asked as she pulled on her over the knee boots and hung her pink curse in the locker.

Kanae nodded as the young women heard a knock on the door and a certain, good-looking actor entered the locker room after being granted entrance.

"Feya... You ready?" He asked casually as he smiled gently at her, causing Kanae's mouth to go dry.

Kanae leaned in and whispered. "You know him?"

Kyoko smiled shyly and glanced at Kuon then nodded. "We're friends."

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Mo..."

"Feya?" He asked again.

She smiled brightly and grabbed her purse while shutting her locker. "Coming Ren..." She waved at the stunned actress. "See you at the audition tomorrow Moko-san!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Anything... Anything to break the awkward silence and get their minds off of each other's delectable flesh that they had tasted and touched on the set of Ring Doh a few weeks ago out of necessity. Her mind had been wandering to the firm, hard planes of his muscular arms and chest, his perfectly delicious woody masculine musky scent and the sweetness of his blood. If she could erase it from her brain, she would have willingly. She had never blushed so much in her entire life, but she thought for certain that she had never felt anything like that before either. At least, in the memories that she had retained.

His mind had been wandering to her soft curves, the sweet floral feminine musky scent of her hair he had buried his face in as he had tasted her deliciously intoxicating blood in turn. A taste he fought every day not to think of, unsuccessfully.

It was a sweet, torturous hell that they lived in every morning and every evening when they sat down to discuss their perspective days and how they went. According to his manager, when he reported to Lory Takarada of the couple's minuscule progresses, one would need the aid of a very sharp knife to cut the sexual tension in the air, it was so tangible. "I have to admit Takarada-san, it's getting quite uncomfortable being around those two." Yashiro told him as he flipped through the little black book he kept their schedules in.

Lory laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry... I'm sure it will work itself out shortly." Very little did he know that it would require a bit more meddling on his and the manager's part to bring the two together fully.

Which is how they found themselves spending a full 24 hours together without the assistance of said manager. Tis the nature of the Yashiro clan that every full moon they would don their family curse, the curse that made them the protectors of such beings as Kuon and Kyoko. He however, did not see it as a curse as so many of his family did. He embraced it. He embraced his gift and his confounded ability to render electronics useless. If not for this wonderful gift of his, he and Kuon would have never located Kyoko in time to save her, their images would have been seen entering the alley where she lay via the security cameras and for that he doubly thanked his family for his afflictions.

As they dined in the evening before the full moon, Kuon explained to her that Yashiro would not be joining them the next day and why. There were just so many things that had been hidden from her, her entire life.

"So there are Vampires, like us... And werewolves like Yashiro-san... Hmmm... So does that mean there really are beings like fairies?" She smiled brightly at him expecting his views on the whole subject, expecting a resounding no from him. For some reason, expecting him to make fun of her for her childish views.

Yet, instead he looked at her curiously and full of thought. "Well... I really suppose it's quite possible. I really wouldn't have believed it five years ago before I had been turned, but I suppose if there are people like us they really could exist." He smiled gently as he stood from his seat at the dining room table and took their plates into the kitchen to be washed.

She followed into the kitchen to retrieve their nightly treat and poured each serving into two large cobalt blue wine glasses.

He chuckled. "You really like those glasses, don't you?" He teased.

She looked up at him absently. "I suppose I do. It gives it a more... Hmmm... elegant feel. You know, instead of just slurping it from a bitten bag."

"I think I would prefer it how we enjoyed it on the set of Ring Doh." He purred with a lusty smirk and narrowed smoldering green eyes.

She froze at his comment and her pale skin flushed a dark red. "We shouldn't do that often." She told him in a scolding tone.

He cleared his throat and felt like kicking himself for revealing that little tidbit floating around in his brain, but her flushed skin told him she didn't really believe the words that had escaped her lips.

She shoved the glass at him and gave him a stiff uncomfortable smile. "Here... You'll need your strength tomorrow and I want to work on my online school courses while your filming."

He sighed. "You're right... By the way, what are you studying?" He asked, deftly changing the subject to something considerably less erotic.

"Oh! I thought since Takarada-san assisted in getting those transcripts for high school, I could at least try and further my education by taking a few college courses online. I have signed up for Business Management and Marketing. I thought that it would help in the future with my career." She commented as they made their way to the living room and sat on the sofa comfortably.

He nodded in agreement. "That is actually a very good idea. Ever since I tested out, I had thought of going back to school... I've just been so busy with my career, I really haven't found the time to do it." He took a sip and leaned back into the sofa.

She nodded in agreement. "That's why I'm doing it online. I can go at my own pace, little by little and it won't affect my main ambition." She explained as she leaned on the arm of the sofa with her beautiful long legs folded beneath her.

He smiled softly at her. "Kyoko-chan... You are an inspiration." His smile grew wider.

"Th-thank you..." She blushed again and stammered.

He cleared his throat once again and turned on the television to distract himself and they ended their quiet evening watching the news. The news that was broadcasting the story of a serial killer that was still on the loose and terrorizing the denizens of Tokyo.

* * *

For the past four days he had locked himself in his bedroom and only came out to eat or, get a drink. His emotions flowed freely across the paper in the form of poetry and musical notes. The song, his one masterpiece that rose above it all was inspired by his lost childhood friend. It would be called _**Prisoner**_. He had sat staring at the television after he was finished and caught sight of a beautiful blonde angelic schoolgirl with flowing hair in a soda commercial of all things. She was a vision, she was perfect. She looked like an older version of his childhood friend with flowing light golden hair. He called his manager at her office and waited patiently as the phone rang.

" _What did you need Sho? Do you need me to stop at the store and pick anything up on the way home?"_ She asked, a little surprised that he had emerged from his room to call her.

"I have an idea for the _**Prisoner**_ PV..." He told her in a distant, thought filled voice.

Aki pressed the phone closer to her ear and pulled out a pen and pad. _"What did you have in mind?"_

"An angel falls in love with a demon that is using her and draining away her life. Her friend and guardian saves her by killing him, but goes insane and becomes a fallen angel for her perceived sin. Even though what she did was the right thing." He finished with a tear streaming down his cheek.

" _Sho..."_ Aki whispered. _"You're not a demon and you don't need to die."_ She told him softly.

He cleared his throat and became angry that he had been so transparent. "I know that!" He hissed. "It's just an idea... Can you make it work or, not?"

Aki sighed. _"Yes Sho... I'll run it past Producer Asami."_

"Good... Thank you Shoko-san." He ended the call and fell to his knees for letting it get to him again.

Aki sighed. "I really hope this helps him work things out at least a little." Her phone lit up with a text message.

 _ **Get the blonde from the Curara Commercial and Pochiri if you can... - Sho.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

The second she told him she had been offered a part in the musician's new PV, he wanted to hunt the little bastard down and end him. He had been there that night and he had heard from the young man's own lips what she did not. She didn't even remember the punk. He wanted to forbid her from doing it, but what reason would he give without scarring her or, frightening her? He sighed in resignation.

"Ren... Are you okay?" Yashiro asked wondering about his male charge's dark mood.

Kuon sighed again and gritted his teeth. "Yukihito..." He started, attempting to keep a lid on his anger. "You remember that boy we heard talking when we found her?" He asked.

Yashiro looked at him, wondering where this particular conversation was going to go. He nodded.

Kuon gripped the steering wheel a little more forcefully and rested his head as soon as they reached their destination and parked. He then began to inform him exactly who the smug little bastard from that night was, the meaning as he guessed it, behind the words that were spoken and the nature of her next acting job.

Yashiro shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Well... does she remember him?"

Kuon shook his head. "No... I don't think so. She doesn't even like his kind of music. She said it gives her headaches." He chuckled.

Yashiro smiled slyly as an idea popped into his head. "Takarada-san did tell me that you both are my charges. If you feel that she may be in danger of being exposed, I would gladly go with her to ease your mind."

Kuon glanced at him and smirked. "I think that would be an excellent idea, Yukihito. We really don't need him recognizing her."

Yashiro smiled. "Then it's settled." He thumbed through his planner and found the day that she would meet the little VK punk and circled it. "There we go... Princess Feya will not go alone to face the dragon." He gave out a small giggle.

Kuon rolled his eyes and chuckled at his manager's antics. "Thank you Yukihito."

* * *

From the time that he escorted her and her manager to the conference room he was unable to take his eyes off of her. She truly did look like an older angelic version of his Kyoko. When her hair was let down out of the braid it had been in and styled, the only thing that would need to be changed of her appearance for the PV would be the eyes. Her eyes were so identical to Kyoko's he could swear that they were sisters had he not known that her only relative was her mother. He wanted to talk to her, hear her voice, but her doting manager stayed close and asked and answered every question for her.

He had only heard her voice once before the filming began and that was when she greeted Producer Asami in the beginning. It was strange. The second he, Shoko and Asami had heard her voice, they went silent and almost felt like some kind of spell had been cast on them. His mind became clouded and his ears could only hear her, only to forget what was discussed once the greeting was over. None of them noticed that her manager's eyes went wide with surprise. They didn't notice how her teeth had sharpened. They didn't notice him tell her not to speak to them while they were there or, how he would explain why in private and they didn't remember anything of the conversation that took place. They only remembered that she had the most beautiful, enchanting voice any of them had ever heard and they remembered the reaction of the little gravure model Mimori Nanokura as she threw a temper tantrum at Sho's attentiveness towards the older blonde.

The second strange incident that brought back memories was during their lunch, before they would don their costumes. Mimori had made those god-forsaken sweet egg rolls for him again and he fought to not spit them into the garbage. Feya gave him a chiding look and whispered something to her manager that made him chuckle and nod his head.

Sho looked at the pair and asked irritably. "Is there something funny?"

Yashiro looked at the young man and shook his head. "Fuwa-san... If you don't like the food that your girlfriend has made for you, you should let her know so that she knows not to serve it to you again."

Sho snorted derisively. "And I suppose you've never made anything that your boyfriend didn't like Feya-san?"

Yashiro smirked at him. "Actually her boyfriend eats everything that she cooks for him."

Kyoko shot him a mortified look and blushed. Yes, she was definitely going to have a talk with him when they were done for the day.

The next incident that peaked Sho's interest and brought back memories that he would have preferred not to haunt him, was the visit he paid Mimori as the girls were getting costumed and made up. He had picked up a little bottle of Royal Snow perfume to give to his little Pochiri and set it gently on the vanity. Feya-san's reaction was one that he thought only Kyoko would have.

When Kyoko saw the little crystal swan, she had forgotten that Yashiro-san had told her not to use her voice. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled brightly, taking Sho and Yashiro's breath away. "Yukihito-kun! Look it's Odette! Isn't she beautiful?"

Yashiro chuckled at the reference. "Yes, Feya-chan... She is." He answered and made note of it for Kuon.

Sho stood frozen and felt like a band of barbed wire had been wrapped tightly around his heart and squeezed. "What did you call it?" He whispered.

She smiled brightly. "Odette. Like from Swan Lake, Fuwa-san." She answered innocently and at that moment he could swear that she had been sent from the heavens to punish him for everything he had ever done wrong to Kyoko. He quietly turned and left the room to find a quiet place to regain his composure.

"Hmm... I wonder what was wrong with Fuwa-san... Is he going to be alright Shoko-san?" She asked innocently.

Aki nodded her head. "He'll be fine... He was just remembering something." She quickly left after her charge, leaving the managers and their charges along with the costume and makeup staff to wonder what exactly had just happened.

Mimori pouted and crossed her arms across her ample bosom. "I can't compete with that."

Kyoko looked at her confused and the makeup artist asked the question that was on Kyoko's mind. "Compete with what?"

Mimori stared at the hands that she had clasped in her lap. "I can't compete with a dead girl. It's not fair." She said quietly.

Kyoko looked at her with pity. "Oh... I'm so sorry Mimori-chan... I'm sure if you stay by his side, one day he will appreciate your sacrifice." She told her in a soft, comforting voice.

Yashiro sincerely hoped that she would not remember the boy while they were there and compromise her identity. It would not be good for her identity if she was discovered by anyone from her past when she was around them. How would she explain herself? She couldn't. She was, for all intent and purpose, dead to the living world.

Mimori looked at her with a renewed hope and smiled softly. "Thank you Feya-san."

Other than Sho's sullen mood and Mimori's constant doting upon him, the PV went without a hitch as Kyoko remembered all of the things that Kuon had taught her, Kanae's phone call to check up on said friend and Yashiro's support. As the evening wound down, Yashiro called Kuon to pick them up and promised to report all that had happened.

Sho ran after the pair to thank her for her participation in the PV and let her manager know when they would need them for the photo-shoot for the cover and inserts. What he found was his most despised rival exiting his car to open the door for the beautiful blonde and him placing his hand ever so gently on the small of her back to guide her to her seat. Kuon leaned into the car to help her buckle, which he really didn't need to do, but in Sho's mind he saw the #1 bachelor leaning in to kiss the angelic beauty. Sho's mind exploded with child-like jealousy, anger, and envy. "So... That's her boyfriend... We'll see about that." He turned and walked back into the building to tell his manager that he just missed them and to think about a way to lure Kyoko's older doppelganger to him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Kuon chuckled at what Yukihito had told him about his new discovery. He guessed it stood to reason. He had the same ability. Why not pass it to her? He knew that any time he found himself slipping in anger, his voice had the same ability to stop his prey. He listened to an enraptured Yukihito describe the entire experience as she showered. Part of him listening to Yashiro's description of the little goddess he was allowed to accompany and the other part listening to the little water droplets from the shower hit tile and soft ivory, deliciously tasting flesh. He internally shook off the errant thoughts. He told himself he was a monster by nature and she was not. He didn't deserve such a beautiful, innocent creature and the incident on the set of Ring Doh was an anomaly. He would not allow it to happen again, if he could help it.

"Ren... Kuon..." Yashiro waved his hand in front of his friend's face to get his attention. "Are you okay?"

Kuon nodded. "I'm fine... What were you saying?"

"I was saying that we need to watch that young man closely. I don't trust him. If I hadn't been there today, he would have caused all kinds of trouble for her and she could have quite possibly made a meal of him." Yashiro warned. "She doesn't remember, but she still doesn't like him. It took every ounce of control she had not to turn on him today." Yashiro whispered.

Kuon looked at him and smiled a terrifyingly bright smile. "Then I suppose we will just need to make sure that he stays away from her. Don't you think?"

Yashiro nodded in agreement. "That would be the best course of action." _I think it's time Takarada-san learns of this dangerous young man._ Yashiro noted as he sipped his coffee.

* * *

Lory sat in his office staring at the documents in shock. In order to protect his new vampiric charge, he needed to know as much as possible about her past. He needed to know how many were going to recognize her or, compromise her new identity. If it was indeed the few that she stated, it wouldn't be a problem. He noted that her mother was a lawyer and would be swayed by logic. Her foster parents, the Fuwas, hadn't seen her in over a year, therefore they wouldn't recognize her even if she hadn't matured dramatically. The Fuwa boy, however, might be a problem, he seemed obsessed and had still not come to terms with her brutal murder. This information isn't what left Lory in a state of shock. It was the information staring at him on the copy of her birth certificate that Ruto had acquired that stunned him.

When Lory was in his younger years, just after his wife had passed away and before he had built his entertainment empire, he was involved in questionable activities to provide for his family. He wasn't proud of this and it was most certainly why he left a particularly beautiful lawyer after he realized he was in love with her. He didn't want to drag her down with him if he was ever caught. Never in his lifetime did he think for a moment that he would see his own alias staring back at him on the birth certificate of one Kyoko Mogami, now known as Feya Misonoi... Daughter of Saena Mogami and Kazushi Misonoi...

He couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding rapidly and loudly in his chest and ears. His head and neck hurt and his chest was tight. His mouth was dry and his hands trembled as he picked up the offending document to examine it more closely.

"Takarada-sama? Is everything alright? You don't look well." His trusted aide Ruto asked with worry.

Lory looked up at him with a blank expression. "I... I... Ruto... I think I need a drink."

The young man quickly went to his bar and poured Lory a drink from his favorite bottle of scotch and brought it to him. Lory threw it back in one long, quick drink and let out a heavy sigh. "Do I have anything stronger?"

Ruto looked at him with concern and shook his head. "No Sir... Your Scotch Whiskey is the strongest you have." He held up the 120 proof, reddish brown bottle with the tan label and then poured Lory another. "Is there something wrong Takarada-sama?"

Lory downed the second drink and gave the young man a very serious look. "Ruto... These are copies of the official documents... Correct?"

Ruto nodded. "Yes Sir. I have a friend in the Registrars Office. These are authentic." He informed him.

Lory sighed again and looked up at the young man then back down at the document. "Ruto... I need a little time alone." Yes, he need time to think. This girl was his daughter. He needed time to think on how to proceed. Should he tell her? If so, then how? What should he tell her? How would he explain to her, that had he known... He would have never left her mother? He would have taken her with him had he known that she would be abandoned. How do you tell someone things like that? Then another question invaded his mind. How much of her old life does she remember?

* * *

Director Hiroaki Ogata sat staring at the small electronic device that was playing the DVD that contained the PV of one Sho Fuwa. He was entranced by the young woman and her astounding ability to pull him in. He looked up at his friend sitting across from him, enjoying her coffee and asked the question that had been plaguing him from the beginning. "Is this the raw footage?"

She nodded quietly.

He looked back down at the portable DVD player and watched again in amazement.

"Well? What do you think?" Haruki Asami asked as she sat her cup down.

His glistening eyes shot to her. "Haruki... I think I love you." He chuckled. "Who is she?"

Haruki giggled. "Her name is Feya Misonoi. She hasn't really done anything yet but, she did work with Ushio Kurosaki a few months ago on a commercial for the soft drink Curara. Oh... and Director Seiji Shingai mentioned working with her briefly on the set of Ring Doh."

Hiroaki furrowed his brow. "I don't remember anyone like her in Ring Doh."

Haruki cleared her throat. "About that... She actually turned down the part after she was offered the lead. She had told him that she wasn't experienced enough give the drama the attention that it deserved."

Hiroaki looked at her dumbfounded and laughed. "She couldn't be more wrong. Haruki... I think I've found my Mio."

* * *

Kuon giggled as he sat watching his roomy waddle to her dressing room in her giant chicken costume.

"It's not funny." She groused, narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Tentekomai." She smirked as he cleared his throat, yet still keeping his silly grin.

"You have to tell me. So... How did you end up with this part?" He chuckled again.

She sighed. "Moko-san and I were given this LoveMe assignment a while back. The guy they originally hired was sick his first day and one of us had to take over." She explained.

"So if it was originally a LoveMe assignment, how did you get it on a permanent basis?" He asked curiously.

She held up her hand. "I'll tell you after I change." She told him as she entered her dressing room.

Minutes later she came back out ready to go.

She sighed as they walked out to his car.  
"Well? I'm dying to know." He unlocked her door and opened it for her.

"Fine... It was a LoveMe assignment where Moko-san and I were suppose to be audience members. The original actor that was suppose to play the mascot was sick and Moko-san didn't want to be the mascot. Initially it didn't go to well." She groaned at the memory.

He looked over at her as they were stopped at the light. "What happened?"

"You know that VK singer... What was his name?..." She wracked her memory trying to remember. "The one I had to do the PV for... Anyway... He was their musical guest..." She growled. "He was not exactly the most well mannered guest, either."

Kuon furrowed his brow and glanced at her as the light turned green. "What did he do?..."

She sighed. "He had a difficult time keeping his hands to himself. You would think that even in a thick costume it would prevent playboy behavior, but... I guess not. Needless to say, the producer thought it was my fault because I..." She paused. "Well... I wrapped my wings around his throat and squeezed." She giggled darkly. "Hikaru-kun had to pull me off him."

Kuon snorted. "Sounds like he deserved it." He smirked proudly at her.

"He did; however, I did get fired... Initially." She said sheepishly.

He gave her a confused look.

"They hired me back because the pilot show was such a success. The fans started writing in, telling the producer and director that they liked my Bo better than the actor that was supposed to be Bo in the first place." She told him.

He chuckled. "I think I would like to see that particular episode." He smiled. _I would love to see what she did to that little ass._

The next day, Yuki would hear hearty guffaws emanating from his charge's dressing room as Kuon viewed the pilot episode of Yappa Kimagure Rock streaming on his cell phone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

An eccentric man dressed in a shendyt and sandals lay on his chaise lounge resting his head in the lap of a pixie of a woman as her fingers gently caressed through his hair. "Tell me what's wrong Darling." Her voice softly tinkled like wind chimes.

Lory sighed deeply. "Ten... I think my past is coming back to bite me in the ass."

She giggled. "It couldn't be that bad."

He sighed deeply. "It is... I did something and didn't think of the consequences." He groaned.

"And what would those consequences be?" He asked softly as she stroked his forehead.

He sighed again. "Remember me telling you about that lawyer that I..." He winced. "The woman that I left because I didn't want to ruin her life with my actions?"

She paused. She didn't like where this was going. Is he still in love with her?

"I just found out that we have a daughter. I saw her birth certificate with my alias on it. I really don't know what to do." He groaned.

She looked down at him. "Do you still love her?"

"No... It wasn't anything like Aimi. It might have developed into it had I not done what I did, but... god Ten... A daughter I never knew about!" He sat up. "How do I tell her?"

Ten sighed. She was suffering a conundrum. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She wanted what was best for her Darling. "You should try to get to know her. It may make it easier to tell her. You should find out how much she remembers and how much her mother has told her about you." She paused. "You won't know until you try and you should do it sooner, than later."

"You always know what to say, Ten." He gave her a relieved smile.

* * *

He was so incredibly proud of her. He smiled as she twirled about the apartment with her script in hand like Cinderella dancing with her prince. He chuckled. "So have you read the book yet?"

She smiled brightly then frowned a little. "I did."

He looked at her curiously. "So, what's wrong?"

"I just don't understand why Director Ogata picked me for the part. I mean... Mio is still a teen and well, you know. I really don't look like a teen anymore." She explained.

"Kyoko... You look younger than you think. Besides, if they need you to look younger they can style your hair differently or, alter your wardrobe. You wouldn't be the first actress to play a part younger than your actual perceived age." He told her.

"Really?" She asked with her eyes glistening with hope.

He smiled softly. "I think you'll do great. Have you figured out Mio yet?"

She pondered the question for the moment. "I have thought about it, but I've been having a bit of trouble figuring it out. I've never really had to build a character. The angel was pretty much an on-site spur of the moment thing that was driven by emotion."

He motioned for her to sit. "Hold on, I'll go make us some tea while you think."

He came back from the kitchen and sat next to her. "Now... What have you got on Mio so far?"

She groaned. "Well... It seems pretty contradictory, in my opinion. The script says that she's an introvert and self conscious, but that is not the impression I got from the book. Not at all."

He looked at her a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she seems a bit aggressive and the way she behaves tells me that that isn't the case at all. If she was introverted, she would let everything just pass by her without letting anyone know her reaction. Yet, she just kinda explodes on Mizuki." She turns the page to the part in the script she was referencing. "Right here. See? If she was introverted or, shy... She definitely wouldn't do that!"

Kuon raised his eyebrow. "I see what you mean... I think you're on the right track. Hold on." He stood and left for his office. He returned and handed her a highlighting pen. "Here. This might help."

"For?" She asked him quizzically.

"I use them to mark the parts of the script that I find that help me figure out my character... when I first start out." He explained. Then pointed to the part she had been referencing.

"Thank you." She highlighted the part she had been discussing with him.

He watched as she began flipping through the pages and marking here and there. He chuckled. "I think you'll have it soon."

She nodded and continued marking what she felt would help for the next hour, until he brought her a cobalt blue wine glass. She looked up at him questioningly.

He chuckled. "You've been working for the last hour. Here, have a drink and put that away... take a break." He smiled.

She nodded and set her script on the table and leaned back into the sofa to enjoy her evening treat and relax.

* * *

Sho sighed once again as he stared at the photos of his new obsession in the magazine that Aki had picked up. The more he examined the photos, the more he saw the face of his childhood friend. That wasn't possible, was it? _No_. He told himself. Kyoko was 16 this woman was obviously older. Even in the magazine interview it was stated that she was 20. His fingertips ghosted over the next photo in the tabloid that had her dining with Ren Tsuruga and questioning their relation to each other.

He stood and left for the kitchen to grab another soda from the refrigerator. He sighed. "What did Shoko do with all the beer?" He groaned. "What do I have to do to get a beer around here?!" He railed.

"Sho?! I'm back!" Aki called out as she stored her bag and removed her shoes. She walked past the coffee table and noticed the open magazines to the photos of Feya Misonoi, Ren Tsuruga's possible love interest. She shook her head and mentally noted. _That woman is way out of his league._ She didn't seem like his type when Aki had met her and the young woman didn't seem in the least bit interested in him or, his music. In fact, it seemed as though she was really put off by both. Aki shook her head again. _I don't know what he thinks he's up to._ "Sho? Are you here?" She called out again.

"In here Shoko-san." He finally answered.

"Ah... Would you like dinner?" She asked to casually bring his guard down so she could find out what he was planning to do.

Sho sat at the breakfast bar of her kitchen as she prepared their dinner. He took a sip of his soda. "Shoko-san... Is there any way I could talk you into getting Misonoi-san's phone number?" He asked casually.

 _Ah... And there it is_. Aki smirked to herself. "I'm not sure. Perhaps Asami-san has it. Why?" She questioned.

"Well, she seemed like a nice person and I was thinking I would like to get to know her better." He explained.

Aki turned to him. "Sho... She's 20 years old and she's dating Ren Tsuruga." She told him and turned back to their dinner.

He sighed. "So... I just want to talk to her... get to know her as a friend."

She raised an eyebrow. "Sho... I'm sorry, but you're a 16 year old boy and in high school. I'm pretty sure, since she is just starting in her acting career that she doesn't need that type of scandal on her record." She scolded.

"I'm only 16 for two more months, Shoko-san... And it's not like I want to get her into bed with me." He protested.

"No Sho... It's bad for your image and very bad for hers. Now put the idea out of your mind." She told him. _Focus on someone more your speed and age, like Mimori-chan._ She thought as she watched her charge stomp off petulantly to the living room. She sighed. _Well, at least he isn't still thinking of Kyoko-chan._

Sho groused as he sat on his bed. It truly wasn't that he wanted this particular woman in that way. If one observed from the outside, his behavior, one would notice a striking resemblance to a child on a playground that saw a shiny new firetruck that his playmate had. He would look at his own firetruck and see maybe a tiny chip of paint that wasn't missing or, that it just didn't have the same shade of red or, the luster that it used to shine with and wanted the other child's toy just because it belonged to the other child. He still wanted his old toy, but he wanted that toy too. Even if it had been a doll or, something that he would never want to take home or, play with. He simply wanted it to say it was his and no one else's, then he would lose interest as soon as he touched it but still not want to share. With Sho, it was simply the "Gimme, Mine" mentality. The mentality of a young man that was spoiled by his parents and a childhood friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

He stared intently at the magazine that displayed a picture of Tokyo's new actress and Ren Tsuruga's new love interest. She looked vaguely familiar to him and if her hair had been black, quite his type. He felt that uncomfortable itch clawing at the back of his mind again like it had so many times before. He shook his head. If he didn't get rid of these impulses, he would have to sate his cravings once again and if he did that more than once a month, he would surely be discovered. He just couldn't allow that to happen. It was entirely too risky; however, she did look as close to perfect as she could in his eyes; although, there was another that fit the bill almost perfectly. His dark eyes narrowed and a lusty smirk crossed his thin lips.

"Toshi-kun... Hurry or, we'll be late for the movie." A sweet voice called to him from his left and he inwardly flinched. This hanger-on was definitely _**not**_ his type. He supposed that was a good thing.

He nodded and took her hand then brought it to his lips and gently placed a tender kiss on it. "Alright, let's go Rika-chan." His deep voice purred. He shot her a dazzling smile and the couple left for their date.

* * *

Aki Shoko sighed once again at the ridiculous request of her charge. "Sho... I am not finding out that information for you. I know what you're thinking and you need to let it drop. Feya-san is not Kyoko-chan. She would have had to age 4 years in less than six months. It's not possible. I know she bears a striking resemblance, trust me... I was just as shocked as you when I met her. If that were truly her, don't you think that she would have had at least some reaction towards you... especially after how you treated her that night..." She paused in regret of what she had just said. "I... I... I'm sorry. I... I was just trying to make a point." She finished quietly.

He looked at her in shock. She had never scolded him in such a way and what she had said to him fell over him like a sheet of ice. _Is that what I'm really doing?_ "I... I just wanted to make sure." He whispered. "If there is some chance out there that she's there... That she's not..." He sighed. "I can't let her go like this." He confessed.

"Well, perhaps you're going about this the wrong way. You should think on it." Aki suggested.

"I know... It just irritates me that someone that looks so much like her belongs to that pretty boy, no talent, glorified Ken Doll!" He spat out.

Aki raised an eyebrow. "So... It isn't about what I thought it was after all..." She stared at him then shook her head and chuckled. "You _**are**_ a normal teen-aged boy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He huffed.

She smiled brightly at him. "It means that you're confused and you're jealous of Tsuruga-san, you have a crush on his girlfriend. I have to admit she is a real beauty." She teased.

"Why would I find her attractive? She's flat chested and plain." He lied.

Aki looked at him in disbelief. "Wow... You have it bad. Or... I need to make an appointment with your eye doctor. Sho... _**That**_ girl is hardly plain or, flat chested. She may not be the double D cup that Mimori-chan is but, she's beautiful in her own unique way. I have a feeling that with her talent and beauty, she will go a long way. You're PV is only the beginning." She warned.

* * *

Oh this one was cute, just like the one he enjoyed in the TV Station alley. Her breasts were a little large though. Toshi Hanada wasn't exactly stalking her, in his eyes he was observing, checking to see if she was as lovely and natural as the one named Kyoko. She looked a bit like her in the face, but she was too short and her body was a little too curvy for his tastes. It was a shame he couldn't find another one like her. He'd been looking for months. He was shocked that the police thought that he took her body with him. He would never do such a thing, that would be equivalent to eating in a public restroom. It was just not done in his mind. Now, if that girl that the tabloids said was dating Ren Tsuruga was alone, he would definitely enjoy her, especially if she had black hair. Yes, Kyoko had been perfect. She wasn't like little Mimori and she was strong-willed. He felt himself harden as he remembered her angry struggle as his blade crossed her throat. He closed his eyes and let his imagination rehash the details of that night while he relieved himself and his tension. _I definitely need to do something about this._ He thought after he finished. If he didn't find another suitable girl soon he would most likely get careless and get caught.

He frowned, avoiding his bathroom mirror as stepped into the shower to wash away his recent pleasure and prepare for his date with Rika-chan.

* * *

He felt a little guilty for comparing Feya-san to his Kyoko. There was no comparison and the feelings that were bubbling up for this particular starlet, were making him angry and confused with himself. Kyoko was a sister to him... Right? _A family member_... Not... What he had been thinking of this woman. This woman stirred something in him. She didn't fawn over him like the others. In fact, it seemed as though she didn't even like him. It seemed as though she saw him as some kind of lower life form and was only tolerating his presence due to the job. He rolled over and stared at his bedroom ceiling wondering what exactly was it that he wanted from her.

He thought back on what Shoko-san had guessed and winced in irritation. _Sho Fuwa does_ _ **not**_ _crush on women, women crush on me!_ The mere thought of it was absurd. And he was not jealous of Tsuruga... He was concerned. Yes, concerned about this no name female that had suddenly entered the entertainment world and she already has him wrapped around her little finger, using his manager... Using him as a chauffeur... And him kissing her in public. It didn't matter that Ren had not actually kissed her and was helping her buckle into her seat, but that isn't what Sho had seen. Yes, Sho needed to do the entertainment world a favor and expose this little temptress to everyone. Let them know that women were fickle. Yes... That's what his line of thinking was as he tried to cover up his feelings with lies. If he could lure her away from Tsuruga, he would be doing a fellow man a favor and exposing her for what she was... A no talent little fame whore. And with those thoughts, he devised a plan to _check up_ on her by getting her contact information from Asami-san.

* * *

He absolutely loved his job. He was able to fulfill his obligation to Rika-chan and pretend to be a good boyfriend during the day and at night he could observe all the pretty little prospects that came in and out of the doors at Fuji TV. They would never suspect that there was a wolf amongst the sheep, posing as a protector. He could cordially greet them and they would greet back without suspicion. He could follow them out under the guise of being a conscientious guardian. He discovered and knew all of the blind spots of the security cameras, because... well, he was the one watching them on occasion. As I said, for him... the job was perfect.

"Ah... Hello Nanokura-san... How are you doing today." Toshi asked cordially with a soft disarming smile.

She smiled brightly. "I'm doing wonderfully, Hanada-san. I'm hoping to meet Sho-chan here this evening." She beamed.

He chuckled. "Well, if you need someone to escort you, just come and ask. I will be happy to help you find him." He offered politely.

"Mimori-chan! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. You're going to be late for your interview." Her manager scolded.

"I'm sorry Hanada-san. I have to go. Thank you for the offer. It was nice talking to you." She chirped as her manager dragged her off to her interview, scolding her for wandering off.

Toshi sighed. "Perhaps another time." He whispered while rubbing the back of his neck to rid himself of the impending migraine that came with the little twinge.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

Haruki Asami sighed in frustration. She was a producer and a director, not a talent agent. Somehow she just knew that the information that the flirtatious boy that nicknamed her "Milky", she winced in disgust at the sexist remark, should not be revealed to him. The young woman obviously didn't like him or, his music. She had practically used her manager as a shield when they weren't filming.

She shook her head. "Sho... I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information. It's confidential and her agency would not be happy with someone giving out her information freely to just anyone." She explained.

He furrowed his brow. "I'm not just anyone!" He told her, angry with her comment, comparing him to a commoner. "I am number one on the charts! I am the most popular musician right now!" He huffed.

She rolled her eyes. "Sho, no... this is something I will not budge on. If you want that information, it will have to be given by her." She told him with finality. _And that isn't going to happen in your lifetime._

"I just want to get to know her. Maybe find out if she's willing to do another PV for me." He lied.

Haruki looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Mmhmm, if that's the case, then I will contact LME when the time comes and submit the proposal. If she has the time to... then we'll include her in your next PV." She explained to him; although, after what she had learned from Hiroaki about the young woman's busy schedule with Dark Moon, she seriously doubted that it would happen any time soon, especially if the show did as well as she thought it would. Hiroaki just didn't have the confidence in himself as she did for him. She was quite confident that the show would be a hit for years to come, with his talent and she was equally as certain that Sho's intentions were not as pure as he would have liked her to believe.

* * *

She was nervous. Even though she had Bo under her live acting belt, she had never participated in this type of interview. Although... Kuon appeared to be fairly nervous himself. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"Are you nervous?" She whispered to him so as not to allow anyone else in on their conversation.

He looked at her a little shocked and straightened. _How could she tell?_ He cleared his throat. "Well, I am a little. It is a very big project and it has high expectations." He told her and she understood.

She nodded her head. "You mean the original actor that played Katsuki?" Remembering the day they both took to binge watch a season of the original show together.

Kuon sighed. "That would be correct. I just hope that I'm able to do the role justice when the time comes. Do you have Mio figured out yet?"

She groaned a bit. "I've been thinking on it, but she's still not completely all there just yet." She sighed. "I'm just having a hard time trying to figure out what I'm missing." She looked up at him with a bit of nervous desperation in her eyes.

He smiled softly. "You'll figure her out."

"Feya-san... Ren-san, it's time." The producer called to them to let them know the group interview for the show was about to start.

Kuon held out his hand to her. "Well... I suppose that's our cue."

* * *

She was stunning and he was speechless. She had dyed her hair back to raven black and cut it to just below her waist. She had braided it to keep it out of her way and only wore a touch of makeup. If he had not known better, he could swear that Feya Misonoi was Kyoko's doppelganger or, Kyoko herself.

Her appearance at Fuji TV had shocked him. Normally, he didn't believe in the supernatural, but he could swear that seeing her was sending him a message. Was she a gift or, divine retribution? Toshi Hanada just couldn't answer that question. Two girls that were his type. One was absolute perfection and the other pretty darn close. He pinched the inside of his wrist to make certain he wasn't dreaming.

"Hanada-san, we need you to help out with security at Exit 3A, near the alley." The short dark haired older man told him as he pointed to a new monitor on the left.

Toshi almost froze. _When did they install that?_ His mind screamed in the panic of the loss of a very good blind spot. Now he was going to have to find a new place to hold his next conversation. Not that he would use that one again, but it was still a really good one that was nearby, that could be used in a pinch.

"The cast of Dark Moon will be leaving shortly and with all of the ruckus the fans are causing, we need you over there to help out. Just be careful, there will be a lot of female fans because of Ren Tsuruga and you know how crazy his fans tend to get." His superior warned.

Toshi nodded. "Got it. I'll head over there right now." He told him. _Maybe I'll get to meet Misonoi-san._ He grinned excitedly. _Maybe I'll get to touch her._ His eyes became darker with his thoughts as he walked to Exit 3A.

* * *

There was a familiar scent. She would find it hard to describe later, but the only words that came to mind were cloying and strangely enough, enticing. It made her want to bare her fangs and find the most unusual scent's source. She startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Feya..." He whispered closely to her ear. "You need to calm yourself." He warned.

She startled when she felt her fangs graze her tongue as she licked her dry lips and clear her throat. "Sorry, Ren." She whispered back and nodded.

He gave her a worried look. "We'll talk later." He told her as security lead them through the crowd and to the bus the cast had taken from the studio and to the ambulance where she and Ren would separate until later. She would accompany Director Ogata to the hospital and Ren would meet her there later to pick her up. The poor, fragile man had hyperventilated and passed out from all of the stress. They were sending him to the hospital to make sure he hadn't injured himself when he fell from his seat.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked while rubbing her arm gently to distract her from the apparent blood lust she had just suffered from.

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll explain later." She assured him.

"Alright... Text me when you get there. I'll leave to pick you up as soon as we get back to the studio." He glanced toward the waiting bus.

"Okay..." She answered as he helped her into the ambulance just behind the unconscious director.

Kuon waved to her as the ambulance pulled away. He looked around into the sea of unfamiliar faces to decipher why Kyoko had behaved that way and saw one that caught his eye. For some strange reason, he felt the need to make his presence known to this particular male. He walked up to the security guard and looked at his name-tag. He smiled brightly and gave him a small bow. "Thank you for taking care of us Hanada-san. That would have been a difficult situation had you and the others not been here to help out."

The hair on the back of Hanada's neck stood on end at the imposing male's voice. It boomed in his mind and froze him in place. His mind went blank. The only response he was capable of at the moment, was a quick sharp nod of acknowledgment. He didn't know why, but this man terrified him. He was dangerous and he was his new toy's guardian. He smiled inwardly after Kuon left, the challenge of the hunt was going to be quite enjoyable. He could have never guessed that he would be on the lower end of the food chain with this particular prey/predator when he decided to ignore his instincts.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

She sat next to the fragile man as he slept quietly on the small bed in the small room the hospital had placed him in as she went over the recent memories that she had regained. It didn't trouble her as much as she had initially thought that they would. Yes, they were irritating. Yes, they angered her and yes, she was disappointed in herself for allowing things to go as far as they did; however, her time with Kuon had given her a new perspective on things. Had the little idiot not enticed her to accompany him to Tokyo, she would have never been put in the situation that brought her and Kuon back to each other. She wouldn't have all of her wonderful friends that she had now and she most certainly would have never thought of acting or, modeling. Certainly, she would have never had her throat sliced by the individual that was the owner of that familiar, interesting scent she would have to investigate later, but that had been the catalyst for Kuon finding her and bringing her to his side.

At this point, many things started running through her idle mind. Who was the person that initiated her circumstances? How many others had he murdered that the police didn't find? How did Kuon become the way they both now were? And finally, how many others were like her and Kuon? Perhaps she would ask later if she found the courage. A few of those questions she now had, felt a little too personal to ask him.

* * *

It was thoroughly irritating! Trying to get the information that he wanted about her was like trying to pilfer Top Secret information from the government. All he wanted was her fucking phone number, for chrissake. Why did it have to be so damn difficult and why the hell did these people around him keep reminding him that he was only 16? He flopped onto the sofa in Aki's office and groaned at his predicament. Never in his life had he felt so... _**Unimportant**_.

He flipped on the television to find something to occupy his angry mind and entertain him. There she was. He nearly choked. Feya Misonoi with raven black hair and she had cut it. Her golden eyes stared back at him through the television and he just knew deep down, that if she wasn't Kyoko's identical twin... She was the young woman herself. Something inside him snapped. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He howled. "How is that even possible?! Where has she been hiding?!" He felt like his heart was going to burst, yet a sudden rush of anger and betrayal washed over him. Logic was telling him, there was no way this woman in the Dark Moon announcement was Kyoko and couldn't possibly be. Emotion was screaming just the opposite, telling him that some supernatural occurrence had taken place and brought her back to him.

Aki Shoko rushed into the room after his outburst to find out what had been the cause. She spied the interview on the television that he had been watching and sighed. She groaned. He was at it again. "Sho... That's not her." She told him calmly.

He looked at her determined. "Prove it..."

"Wha...What?" She asked confused.

"Prove it's not her! We can go to the police and have them give her a DNA test or, something." He rambled like a mental patient.

Aki sighed. "Sho... One, the police would never agree to something like that and two, she would never agree to something that invasive just because a stranger thought that she was someone who she _**isn't**_." She finished. She was getting to the end of her tether with him and this needed to stop. He had been asking for her personal information from anyone that would talk to him and now he wanted her to take a DNA test to prove she wasn't Kyoko-chan?

"But... It has to be her! It can't be anyone else! Please, Shoko-san..." He plead with her.

"Damn-it Sho!" She snapped. "This needs to stop, NOW! Your obsession with this woman is unhealthy! She is NOT Kyoko-chan! Her name is Feya Misonoi, she is 20 years old and she is from Hokkaido! They have record of her there! Trust me... I checked." She finished quietly.

Sho sat in stunned silence at this new information. "Hokkaido?" He asked in a small voice. "Are you sure?"

Aki nodded sadly and sighed. "Yes Sho... I checked and unless someone with very deep pockets paid her High School teachers and her former boss at the ryokan where she worked to lie... She is definitely not Kyoko-chan. Her mother died in childbirth and she was raised by her father until he passed way when she was 15. Please Sho... This woman has had to deal with enough in her life... She doesn't need you obsessively stalking her and making the claims that you are thinking of making."

Sho looked down at the floor in shame, thinking of all that she had told him of. "I... I didn't know. I'm sorry Shoko-san." He mumbled.

She sighed. "Good... Now turn off that television and read a book or, do your homework. Do something to take your mind off of your unhealthy thoughts." She commanded as she headed back to the little kitchenette to make them a quick dinner. "And I don't want to hear another person complain to me about how you keep bothering them for her information." She added, peering around the corner.

* * *

"So... Is he okay?" Kuon asked her as they sipped their evening treat, while relaxing on the the sofa.

She smiled. "Yeah... Asami-san came by and picked him up." She giggled. "I think they have something going on." She smirked.

He nodded. "Are you going to tell me what happened today?" He brought up the subject abruptly and startled her.

She gave a cute little groan and sighed. She took a sip of the thick delicious nectar and licked it from her lips. "I got a few of my memories back...And I think the person that... left me in the alley was there today too. I could smell them. It just... It made me want to find the person and sink my teeth into him." She admitted.

Kuon looked at her in surprise. "Which him?" He asked quietly.

"The one that's been killing all of those girls." She answered bluntly. She giggled. "You didn't think I meant the jackass that brought me to Tokyo, did you?"

He laughed. "Well, I was kinda wondering. He wasn't exactly the kindest person you knew. I just thought..."

She smiled softly. "Kuon... I don't ever want to go back to that or, him... That part of me is gone and I prefer it that way. I prefer that he never discovers that truth. Can you help me with that?" She gave him a mischievous look.

He chuckled. "Of course. He will never hear it from my lips, my fairy princess." He told her as he stroked her cheek.

The blood that she had just consumed had given her the ability to blush furiously at his actions. She nodded. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat. _God, she's so cute when she blushes like that._ He thought as he decided to take another drink before he opened his mouth and embarrassed himself. "So... Another episode of Tsukigomori before bed?"

"Oh! That sounds like a wonderful idea." She chirped as she sat more comfortably on the sofa and pulled her long legs up underneath her then leaned into the throw pillow.

He chuckled as he stood, inserted the DVD then pressed play and sat back down next to her. It was nice, relaxing and comfortable, unlike their day had been. He glanced at her and smiled softly. _I'm so glad I found her in time...*sigh*._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

She had never had so much fun in all of her life. The excitement of releasing Mio was exhilarating. She was relieved when she found out that her hair would grow back after cutting it so short. In all actuality she was a little shocked by what Kuon had told her. Her hair would grow back rapidly and Jelly Woods would need to cut it at least once every two weeks. She chuckled at the thought. She had been wondering why she was bleaching her roots that often, now she knew.

She looked up at Kuon as they ate dinner and smirked. He gave her a confused look. "What?"

She giggled. "I kind of feel bad for you." She told him.

He furrowed his brow. "Why?" He felt the nervousness pool in his chest.

She smiled, leaned forward and tugged at his hair. "Mine grows back black, naturally. You have to color your roots way more often that I do."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh... Ha, I suppose you're right." He agreed as he took another bite of his dinner. "Hmm, it's good by the way." He told her after he swallowed.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"You did well with your Mio today. I knew you could do it." He smiled as he stood to clear the table.

She stood to gather her dishes and he stopped her. "No... It's my turn tonight. You get our dessert." He pointed to the refrigerator.

"Ah... Of course." She said. "Um... could you grab the glasses?"

He smiled at her mischievously. "I moved them." He opened the cabinet that was within her reach.

"Oh! Thank you Kuon!" She chirped as she pulled out the two glasses.

He chuckled. "Well, you do use this kitchen far more than I do anyway." He told her as his hand gently brushed her back as he passed by her.

The light touch startled her a bit, but she hid the mild shiver he had caused. "Ah... Well, I suppose that's right. We should probably remedy that."

Kuon laughed. "I'm not sure that would be such a good idea. I'm not the best of cooks." He explained.

She shook her head. "Come now... It couldn't be that bad." She told him as she handed him his glass and they moved to the living room.

"You have no idea." He commented as they sat on the sofa and he turned on the news.

 _{Another body has been discovered in the Kichijoji District. The police have yet to release the circumstances or, the condition of the body but we have been told it is another young woman between the ages of 15 and 18 with dark hair and athletic build. Thus far, this has been the 7th girl found. We will keep you updated as more information is discovered. Back to you Mika-san.}_

Kyoko looked over at Kuon. "It's him... Isn't it?" Her fangs had come out as she asked him the question.

He sat his glass on the table and took hers from her and sat it next to his. He took her hand and pulled her trembling body to him. "We don't know that, Kyoko. It could be anyone. There are a lot of sick people in the world." He whispered to her as he gently rubbed her back in calming strokes.

She nodded into his chest. "You're right." She mumbled with a sigh. "I wonder if they'll find him."

He chuckled. "I hope for his sake, they find him before we do." He smirked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

She smiled back. "I hope they don't..."

* * *

He awakened with that wonderful, comfortable nostalgic feeling again. He had been dreaming of her a lot lately. Dreaming of all of those beautiful, comfortable memories of when they were children. Occasionally the memory of her scent and taste, from when they were on the set of Ring Doh, would haunt him and he would awaken in an uncomfortable state that required the shock of a cold shower before he could face her. It really didn't make any sense to him. He had never felt anything like that before. The scent, the warmth of her skin after feeding, the comfortable warmth in his chest that seemed to wash over him. He just couldn't imagine what it could be. Every time he was near her, he felt like he belonged, like he could accomplish anything, like he could conquer the world if she only asked.

He only hoped that he would be able to pull off this particular scene today. His confidence was low on that subject and he was a bundle of nervous energy beneath his calm façade. This was the scene, after all, that made his own father famous.

* * *

She was worried about him. Director Ogata had called so many NG's on him and now he had shut himself in his bedroom. He hadn't come out since they got home, he hadn't said a single word to her or, Yashiro. She didn't want to disturb him. _It must have been difficult for him._ She sighed as she sipped her drink. There had to be a way she could help him. He had helped her so very much.

 _~xoxo~_

Kuon sighed as he sat on his bed with head in hands. He had never felt so stupid. _Lory was right..._ He had no idea how to act out love. Not a deep love. He had never felt jealousy. He had never been denied by any woman. He chuckled. _Except Kyoko..._ He looked up at the thought. _Except Kyoko?_ He felt a little twinge of pain in his chest. _Can't be... I don't feel that way about her. I know what love feels like... Right?_ He shook his head and sighed. _Boss said that I didn't._ He looked over at his bedroom door.

He heard a gentle knocking at his door. "Kuon..." She called quietly. "Kuon you really should at least drink."

He felt a gentle warmth flow over him at the sound of her voice. He smiled gently and stood. He sighed. "I'll... I'll be out in a little bit, Kyoko..." He called to her.

 _~xoxo~_

She smiled, relieved. _I really hope I can help. I just need to figure out how to offer._ She thought to herself as she made her way back to the living room and sat on the sofa. She stared at the glass that she had prepared for him and sat on the coffee table. _It's so not fair to tell him the way Ogata-san did. He was probably just having an off day, like I did initially. I'm sure he'll work it out_.

He sat down next to her with a heavy sigh.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked as she leaned forward, grabbed his drink and handed it to him.

He looked at her for a good amount of time, wondering how he would even broach the subject he was pondering as she looked at him expectantly. He groaned and took a sip. "I... I guess I kinda knew this would happen... Takarada-san kinda warned me when I took the part." He confessed.

She looked at him curiously. "What did he say."

Kuon sighed. He might as well spit it out. Maybe she could help him. She did love Sho once upon a time. Didn't she? He leaned back into the sofa. "Well... He said that I've never really been in love before." He stared at the floor a little ashamed. "He told me all my relationships were superficial."

"Oh..." This was shocking news. "Not even once?" She asked quietly.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm not really sure. I suppose a long time ago there was one girl... Maybe."

She looked at him softly. Maybe she could help. She didn't know why but the thought of him loving someone kinda gave her a sharp stinging feeling in her chest.

"I suppose that even if I was I wouldn't know what it felt like. We were very young and we only knew each other for a couple of weeks." He confessed carefully.

She took a sip and sighed inwardly. She really didn't want to discuss this, but if she could help she would. "Well... I guess I could say that... when you really love someone... It feels quite nice, I suppose. You always want to spend time with that person because they make you feel happy, like you could do anything." She sighed, this was a really bad idea, dredging up all of those memories. "You... You're just happy to see them smile, even if there's no benefit in it for you. Just to be close to them... to see them... hear their voice." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah... I think that's what it feels like at the start... I suppose."

He looked at her pensively and smiled softly. "You're amazing."

She looked at him with wide eyes and giggled nervously. "No... Just clueless sometimes." She commented then sighed.

He chuckled and took another drink. "Well... Maybe a little." He looked over at her again. "Hey... Would you mind helping me tomorrow? You know... a little acting exercise?"

She smiled brightly, it was just the opportunity she was waiting for to help as much as she could. "Of course... It's the least I can do. You've already helped me so much."

He nodded. "Okay... After work tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

To say that he was a bundle of raw nerves about this little practice session, would be an understatement. She clearly had an idea of how Mio was and as far as Mizuki was concerned, she ran with it. She played the innocent little school girl to perfection, even down to the idea of her not knowing how to cook or, being exposed to a lustful male. Which brought them to where they were at the very moment. On the floor, in each other's arms, with her unique scent flooding his mind and the feel of her soft feminine body wrapped tightly in his arms like they were on the set of Ring Doh.

Kuon buried his face in her hair and inhaled the delicious scent. His lips and tongue found the soft flesh of her neck and he proceeded to nibble and lick, pulling an erotic moan from her lips as her fingers curled into his hair. As she felt her excitement pool in her nether region, she decided she needed to put an abrupt stop to it. It truly wasn't something she was quite ready for. When he groaned and started to gently bite her, she gently pushed him off and away. "Kuon! If you were hungry, we should have eaten before we started to practice." She sat up and he pulled away with his back to her and began to snicker.

He had never experience such a complete loss of self-control before. "Sorry Kyoko. I'll remember next time."

She sprung up from her position on the floor and rushed to the kitchen blushing. _Whoa, that was close._ She thought with her back to him as she pulled the two glasses from the cabinet and the packets from the fridge.

Kuon sat on the floor, glancing inconspicuously at her as he watched her flit about the kitchen preparing their evening snack. He chuckled and shook his head. He sighed inwardly. _I wonder why I didn't see this coming?_ He shook his head and debated within himself on whether he should fight it or, not.

* * *

He was simply amazed at how she could bring his spirits up just by using metaphors. They both knew she was talking about him when she said that, of course Corn couldn't get out of his father's grasp when he was a child, but now that he was an adult he could fly freely. Her firm belief in his ability was like a soothing balm on his tortured soul. She always knew what to say.

As Lory sneakily observed the antics of his daughter, his heart bloomed with pride at her optimism. It amazed him that she could still be so sweet and innocent after everything she had been through. Even though the Fuwa's thought that she was dead, they still spoke to Lory about her and her childhood. They had felt that if her father had been searching for her, it was his right to know everything about her, even if she was no longer with them.

It was unfortunate how he had been alerted to her existence. He regretted every day since he discovered her, that he hadn't been there for her and he couldn't prevent her need to be turned to survive and he thanked his lucky stars for Kuon being there for her when needed. He also thanked his lucky stars that the vampire that turned Kuon when he was mortally wounded was by his side to teach them both if ever needed.

* * *

What were the odds? What were the odds of her running into that particular annoying person, that she most recently remembered mistreating her? She sighed in frustration and continued to walk to her dressing room. Hopefully he wouldn't notice that she would be there for her interview with Nipponet Scoop. However, as she sat in front of the makeup mirror of her dressing room, checking her braid and makeup, she never dreamed that the knock on the door would reveal a strange silver-haired, violet-eyed wraith-like VK singer from a rival band of Sho's.

"May I help you?" She asked as he stood there before her, stunned at what his strange ability picked up on her.

 _Sh-she's dead? That can't be right._ He thought to himself as he marveled at her unusual aura that was attracting every strange little demon within a 3 km radius of her presence. _Did she not notice this?_ "So... You're the fake angel in Fuwa's video?" _More like a demon._ He thought in wonder. _What on Earth is she?_ "More like a demon." He murmured under his breath as he turned and left.

She furrowed her brow and her voice took over. "Could you possibly be any more rude?" She hissed.

His eyes grew wide at his inability to move from where he stood as she circled him. "What are you?" He croaked out.

She smirked and unknowingly flashed her pointed canines at him. "It really doesn't matter to you... Right?"

He nodded absently. "It really doesn't matter to me."

She walked away from him and left him in his haze. "Reino? Are you okay?" Miroku asked as he and the rest of the band approached.

Reino snapped out of his trance-like state and shook his head. "Ah... Yeah, I think I just met a real otherworldly being." He confessed.

Miroku smiled. "Oh? Another ghost?"

Reino stared off down the hall. "No... Something else. Not quite sure what yet, but I will find out."

* * *

Even though Sho was a complete ass to her when she was human, she did kind of feel some sort of twisted sibling concern for him when she discovered that Vie Ghoul had knocked him down a peg on the charts. Not enough concern to approach him though. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to reach from his dressing room and pull her in as she passed his open door.

"Kyoko?" He whispered to her.

With her mask firmly in place, she gave him a confused look. "I'm very sorry Fuwa-kun. My name is Feya."

"No you aren't! You're name is Kyoko Mogami, damn-it! Just admit it!" He yelled.

She gave him a surprised look. "Do you mean that girl that died in February?... Fuwa-kun... I am very sorry, but you have mistaken me for someone else. I would appreciate it if you didn't compare me to some common girl that was killed because of her carelessness of her surroundings." She told him and deep down she actually did feel that way.

His eyes narrowed. Her derogatory words about Kyoko were the last straw and in his anger he struck her. "How dare you say that about my Kyoko-chan, you bitch!"

"SHO!" Aki Shoko ran into the room, returning from speaking to the producers of the variety show he was on. "What are you doing?" She grabbed Kyoko and pulled her behind her. "Feya-san! I am so sorry. He hasn't been himself for awhile."

"I understand Shoko-san." She said without emotion. "You really should get him some help." She commented as she left the room after checking her reflection and the cut that was quickly healing. Bowing her head, she left and chose to never think of this again. If she did, she would have made him her next meal. In her opinion, he deserved the suffering after what he had said to her and mistreating her for so long, using her as a maid and a caregiver, never caring about what went on around her and technically that Kyoko was indeed dead.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

Why didn't it bother her? Shouldn't she feel at least something when she met with him? Shouldn't she be outraged at his past behavior? _No_... She deduced. _I did say an awful thing to him, but it was true. That Kyoko was careless and she was common. He said it himself. Why did he look so torn when I spoke the truth to him, used his own words?_ She chuckled wryly and sighed. _You know what? I just don't care anymore._

"Kyoko? Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet since we got in the car." Kuon asked her with concern.

 _I should tell him before he finds out from someone else._ "I saw Fuwa-san at TBM today after my interview." She commented and searched his face for the reaction.

"Ah..." He answered as he pulled into the parking space and turned off the car. "What happened?"

She sighed with nervousness. "He... He tried to get me to admit to being _"His Kyoko-chan"_ " She told him with air-quotes around her name sarcastically.

"And?" He probed as he tamped down the anger at the young rocker for trying to insert himself into the life of a woman he wasn't supposed to know.

She looked down at the fingers she was nervously twisting in her lap. "I told him that I wasn't that girl. That I would appreciate it if he didn't compare me to that girl, in so many words... He... He got angry at what I said and slapped me, then his manager came in and stopped him." Kuon didn't need to know exactly how harsh she had been to Sho and to be perfectly honest, something like that was none of his business. Especially since she felt so wrong about it.

Kuon sighed. He knew there was more to it than that, but he wasn't going to pressure her on it. He had a hunch she said something pretty scathing to get him to hit her, but that still didn't excuse the reaction in his mind. If the little punk came near her again, it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

The buxom woman sat across from her charge, giving him a scornful look and scowling at him every now and then.

"What?" Sho hissed at his manager.

Shoko sighed and her hands dropped to her lap. She shook her head. "Sho... I know you really don't want to hear this from me, but I'm saying it anyway. You need to face the facts. I heard what Feya-san said and I think she's right. You need to move on and you need help."

Sho started to protest and Shoko continued as she held up her hand to stop him. "Look... Even if she was Kyoko-chan, do you honestly believe she would want to be anywhere near you after what you had said to her or, have you forgotten how you treated her and how you told her off that night? Certainly Feya-san was a little harsh about what she said, but it was infinitely less harsh than what you said to Kyoko-chan. You need to stop all of this and leave that poor young woman alone. If the media got wind of any of your behavior toward her, they would eat you alive as an obsessive stalker."

"I am not a stalker and I never called her careless or, common!" He hissed.

Shoko shook her head. "No you just called her a plain, boring and unattractive maid! That's much worse and the fact that you lied to the security guards and had her thrown out of the building by telling them she was a stalker fan makes it worse!" She shut up immediately, realizing that she just rehashed all of the details that lead to the girl's death. She had told him over and over that it wasn't his fault, yet had he never done that, she would have never ended up in that alley.

"Whatever..." He said in a voice without any caring whatsoever. "I still think she's Kyoko." Her words had just flown past his ears without any meaning taken from them.

Shoko shook her head. "Well, if you decide to continue with this, you do so on your own. I will not cover your ass when she, Tsuruga-san or, her company decide to come after you for harassing her." She stood and left the room to go get a cup of coffee. "I do not need this." She groused as she walked down to the studio cafeteria.

* * *

She rolled her eyes in irritation. When was he going to just leave her alone? Did he really need a slave so much that he had to latch onto her again like this? If she was so plain and boring, why was he following her to the set of Dark Moon? How did he even know where to find her? Oh, that's right... everyone knew where the set was. She groaned internally.

Kuon stood protectively between Kyoko and the arrogant young singer as the boy approached and Yukihito stood next to her, wondering exactly why this young man decided it would be a good idea to come to the set and visit Kyoko after what Kuon had taken him aside and informed him of, only moments ago. Yukihito was still fuming internally over it and wanted to rip the young man's throat out himself.

"I want to talk to her." Sho demanded.

Kuon cocked his head to the side slightly and smiled a fake smile. "It's good to want Fuwa-kun, it builds character. However, I don't believe Feya-san wants to talk to you."

"I... I just wanted to... apologized." He whispered with his head down, in a barely audible tone. Had the three not been of the nature that they were, they would have never heard him.

"I don't want, nor do I need an apology from you Fuwa-san. Please leave and do not bother me again." Kyoko told him, letting her voice slip, causing the two males protecting her to worry and the unwanted male to freeze in place and shiver.

Yukihito swooped in and grabbed the boy by the arm to escort him out of the studio for his own protection. "Fuwa-san... I think it would be in your best interest if you leave and do not attempt to contact my charge again." He told him as he deposited him down the hall.

"But..." Sho started and Yashiro held up his hand to stop his words.

He shook his head. "You have apologized for your behavior. Do not repeat it or, make matters worse. My suggestion to you, would be to not confuse Feya-chan with the girl that you hit her over." Yashiro gave him a pointed look.

Sho huffed indignantly for being called out on his behavior by essentially a stranger. "I did not..."

Yashiro continued through the boy's denial. "If... IF you continue to pursue my charge, I will have to take certain measures. Measures that would not reflect well on you and certain things about your behavior will leak into the press. Certain things that would damage your image. Is that what you truly want? Is your little obsession really worth your career?" Yukihito warned with a strange glint in his eyes. It was almost predatorial and disturbed the young upstart immensely.

Sho shook his head stiffly, still recovering from the manager's imposing presence.

Yukihito smiled cordially. "Well, I'm glad we had this talk. Are you able to find your way back to your manager or, do you need an escort?"

"I'm fine." Sho turned and walked away with Yashiro watching him closely. _I just need to find another way to talk to her._ He groused.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

He hated sneaking around in the apartment that he shared with her to watch the PV Yashiro had given him of Kyoko. That confounded manager of his kept goading him about it, now he had to see it. He couldn't resist any longer. He waited until Kyoko had packed up her bag for Karuizawa and made it off to bed. He quietly slipped into his home office and quietly shut the door behind him for privacy. He winced at the actions he was taking. It made him feel like a teen sneaking porn or, something. He thought as he plugged in his earbuds, put one in and left the other out in case Kyoko called to him and slipped the DVD into his computer.

He groaned internally. Yashiro was right. She wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. She wasn't just an angel, she was a goddess and the way that little bastard had his eyes glued to her didn't help his situation much. _Well, at least she'll be in Karuizawa for the filming, far away from him._ He thought to himself as he took another sip of Scotch and ran the video through for the fourth time.

* * *

As Kyoko was happily chatting with Itsumi Momose about the beauty of their surroundings, she felt a very unwelcome presence behind her. One that could easily distract her and made her want to rip his arms off.

"Kyoko..." He called to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Who's Kyoko?" Itsumi asked in a whisper.

Kyoko shook her head. "He has this silly notion that I'm his ex-girlfriend reincarnated or, something." She whispered with irritation. "He refuses to leave me alone."

"Stalker?" Itsumi whispered.

Kyoko nodded.

"I am not a stalker!" Sho ground out.

"Hmmm, you follow me everywhere. You've been trying to find out where I live and my phone number, so I've heard and you tend to show up wherever I am. Looks a little suspicious Fuwa-kun. Come on Itsumi, we have better things to do." She said and flipped her hair in his face as she turned and the two young women walked off.

"Feya-chan, you really should tell Tsuruga-kun or, Ogata-san about this." Itsumi told her.

Kyoko nodded and sighed. "I really hate dealing with that singer." She groaned as she and Itsumi walked back to their hotel room.

* * *

Well, well, well... what do we have here? He watched the interesting young woman walk into the hotel.

"Is that Feya?" Miroku asked.

Reino nodded.

"Well?" He wanted to know exactly what Reino was up to regarding this particularly unusual female.

"Well what?" Reino asked.

"What do you plan on doing?" Miroku asked with interest.

"I plan on doing a little research. I want to know more about this one." He told him.

Miroku shook his head. "Just be careful. I don't know what it is about her, but something is telling me she's dangerous." He patted his friend on the back and walked into the elevator.

Not to worry. He thought as he clutched the little talisman in his pocket. Not the strongest one he could make, but it would do for now. If she was something unnatural, it would do the job and protect him from her attacks.

* * *

She was frozen in his arms. She truly couldn't move. How did she get into this predicament? Oh, yes. She was trying to avoid both him and Sho. Sho had been pestering her on the set and the stupid stagehand invited both the idiots to observe taping. Now Reino was trying to show Bastard #1 her true nature and was succeeding phenomenally. Something that Reino had on him made her feel weakened and caused her teeth to bare.

"LET HER GO!" Yashiro growled ferally and quickly pulled her into his arms. "Leave here now or, I will be forced to call the authorities and have you both arrested for kidnapping and assault." He told them as he hoisted her into his arms and carried her back to the set.

"Kyoko..." He whispered only for her ears to hear.

She whimpered weakly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Ren will be here soon. Just hold on." He comforted and placed her on a bed in one of the rooms they were using as a dressing room, gently. She dozed off.

"Where is she!" He demanded with worry.

Yashiro pulled him aside. "Calm down. She's okay now." He told Ren as he walked him to the bedroom. "She's in here." He opened the door and Kuon rushed to her side, then sat gently on the bed stroking her hair.

"Thank you Yukihito. I'll take it from here." He told him.

Yashiro locked the door and closed it behind him, then sat across from the door to make sure no one entered the hall.

* * *

"Kyoko... Kyoko, love." He whispered, slipping with his feelings.

"Kuon? Is it you?" She asked groggily.

He pulled her into his arms. "It's me."

"Kuon... I don't feel so good. I feel like my first night. It hurts Kuon..." She groaned.

"Then you need to feed." He told her softly and lay next to her, pulling her to his neck.

She bit into him and began to suck fervently, moaning softly in pleasure as his hand traveled slowly up her bare back where her broken zipper had exposed. SNAP, went the clasp on her bra. She reveled in the caresses and he in the deliciously uninterrupted petal-soft skin. "God, you feel so good Kyoko." He whispered to her, pulling her up to meet his gaze.

"Don't stop, Kuon." She whispered with hooded eyes and lust in her voice.

He flipped her to her back and dove in to claim her mouth, nipping and biting each other's lips, drawing little droplets of blood one from another. "You taste so good." He told her quietly as his mouth traveled down her chin to her neck and on to her now exposed shoulders and the swell of her breasts.

"More Kuon..." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair and nipping his ear. "I want more." She told him heatedly.

He pulled back up to look deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Kyoko." His eyes full of hope.

"I love you, Kuon." She smiled softly.

He leaned back in and claimed her mouth with more passion as their bodies instinctively ground into each other. His hand that wasn't pulling her into him, was slowly traveling up her thigh and caressing the soft skin that lay hidden beneath her lace panties on her hip.

She moaned softly at the lazy circles his thumb was making on her skin and her hips bucked into him. He smirked and kissed her again.

 _ **KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK...**_

"Ren... Director Ogata is dismissing everyone for the day." Yashiro announced, blushing furiously from the sounds and smells his overly sensitive ears and nose were being assaulted with. "I'll see you back at the hotel tomorrow."

Kuon groaned irritably and sighed. "We shall continue this later, My Love." He whispered in her ear and she shivered as she gave him a short nod.

They both stood and straighten their clothing. Kuon turned to her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded as she ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it.

* * *

"What the hell is she?" Sho asked the strange singer as they sat in the lounge.

Reino contemplated. From what he had read in books over the years in his studies of the supernatural she was a vampire. A blood sucking demon turned by another. _I need a stronger talisman._ _It's possible that there will be one stronger than her, near her._ He had no idea what he was meddling with. He looked at Sho. "So, she was your childhood friend?"

"She was mine. He took her." He spat out jealously. "How did you make her so docile?"

Reino shook his head. "Just a talisman."

"Can you help me get her back?" He asked, not entirely a selfless, innocent question. More of a possessive, I want what was once mine back question that Reino didn't see through his muddled thoughts.

If she was truly turned against her will like Sho implied earlier, then he would definitely help. It wasn't right to be forced into something like that.

" _No... You can't do this."_ A spirit whispered to him. _"It's wrong."_

Reino brushed it off. "I need to do a little research. Give me a few weeks." He told him.

Sho pulled out his wallet and handed him a business card. "Call me when you know something." He stood up and walked back to his hotel room with a smirk on his face. _This is going to end now._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

This had been her best year ever. She was living with the man that she loved that loved her back, even his own father liked her. Her birthday was incredible and he had even spirited her away to propose to her. She smiled softly at the thought. She now had the perfect little gift on it's way for his birthday and had even been able to make chocolates for all of her friends, with a special little something for him as a surprise and a special dinner later. It would have been even better had she not been basically accosted by those two morons. Thankfully Ren had arrived just in time with a security guard to stop everything. However, she really didn't know how on Earth they all ended up in the alley.

 _This really isn't good._ She thought to herself.

"I would appreciate it if you two would just leave us alone. It wouldn't look good for you to be seen as stalkers." Ren told them as he pulled Kyoko close to him. Something wasn't right. His head was killing him. He hadn't had a headache in over 5 years.

"Kuon... I don't feel so good." She whispered as he tried to clear his muddled mind.

He couldn't understand what was going on and due to his massive headache he could barely concentrate on the wraith-like VK singer, Sho Fuwa and the Security guard that stood before him. He looked down at her and noticed that a brilliant red line began to form on the throat of his love. "Kyoko?" He patted her face gently as she began to slump in his arms. "KYOKO! NO!" He screamed as blood began seeping from her old wound and the pain in his head became more fierce. He dropped to his knees with her in his arms and tried to focus. _What is happening?_ He thought as he noticed a stinging, dark liquid seep into his eyes. He held her close as their world turned black.

What was happening? This isn't what he wanted as he watched the life flow from the embracing pair. He knew there was something grievously wrong when the thick viscous liquid began ebbing from an unseen injury on the male's scalp and the horrifying gaping wound crossed her beautiful elegant neck.

Reino ran to them and tried to stop it. Tried to stop what he had unwittingly caused with his protection charm. "NO! Dear God NO! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! NO KYOKO, KUON! Not like this!" He screamed as he watched them die in each other's arms, sobbing piteously. He turned to the stunned men behind him. "You BASTARDS! You did this to them." He growled angrily with rage blinding him. He looked behind the men at the spirits that surrounded them. "Restrain them. Hold the murderers. Do not let them move." He ordered. "They need to pay for what they've done." He said coldly. "What your lies caused."

Sho and Toshi froze. Neither aware of who they were to each other or, their connection through the pair that lay on the cold hard ground of the alleyway where Toshi had stalked Kyoko.

"What are you talking about?" Sho hissed. "This isn't my fault!"

Reino approached him slowly, finally resting his hand on the back of Sho's neck and projecting the images that he was able to glean from Kyoko's memories. "This is your fault... Remember it well, murderer." Reino took his hand away sharply and backed away. "Direct the police..." He told the spirit standing just outside the alley. "Your debt is paid." And he walked away.

Neither of the pair knew how or, when the bat that Sho was holding or, the blade that Toshi was holding had made it into their possessions. Everything went quickly as soon as they heard a woman's scream, Mimori's scream as she saw the bodies of Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san laying in the alley where the security guard and Sho were.

The two were gone. Gone before he could tell the world he loved her and reveal his name, gone before her father could take her in his arms and tell her she wasn't alone and gone before they could truly share their love with others. All taken away by a selfish spoiled man with an agenda, yet again. This time the world would know of their misdeeds. The weapons corresponded with the injuries and the fact that Sho had been stalking her wasn't taken lightly. He could deny it all he wanted, but they would never believe him with his blatant obsession of the woman known as Feya Misonoi and her lover Ren Tsuruga, now known as Kuon Hizuri.

* * *

If not for Reino, she believed she would have never recovered from the trauma. He had saved her from that darkness. He even claimed it was she who did the same for him, pulled him out of the spirit world and lead him to the living. She cherished the day they were wed and was overwhelmed with joy the morning she discovered she was pregnant with their daughter. From the moment he looked into his infant daughter's eyes, he swore to never again delve into the unknown. He was given a second chance to protect her and hopefully reunite her with the one that she was destined to be with. He thanked every god in existence for finding him in the LME nursery two months later while dropping her off to be cared for at his and his wife's new agency.

"Two weeks apart." He chuckled to himself and smiled.

"That's my new little brother." The ten year old smiled at him somewhat sinisterly.

He chuckled. "Oh... Well, this is my daughter, Setsuka." He smiled softly and kissed her silky platinum locks.

"His name is Cain. Father and step-mother let me name him." The girl announced proudly, petting the two month old.

* * *

 _ **13 Years Later:**_

"Daddy! Cain asked me to go to the dance with him!" The beautiful blonde with her father's eyes announced excitedly.

He gave her a little confused look as he put his pen down in front of the music sheet on the piano. "Cain? Who is this Cain you speak of my Darling Daughter?"

She pouted. "Daddy... You know exactly who I'm talking about. He lives down the street." She smiled softly.

He laughed mischievously. "Setsuka Sweetie, I'm fully aware of who this Cain is of whom you speak. I was just teasing. So, does this mean that you two are dating now?" _Finally, after all of these years... They are together. How ironic that she is my daughter._ He laughed inwardly. _Thank Kami that he isn't my son._ He shivered a bit.

 ** _~xoxo~_**

"I hear that you asked Setsuka to the dance." His older sister teased.

He groaned. "You aren't going to tease me like Grandfather are you?" He asked.

She giggled. "Not if you actually do something about it and don't try to hide it." She warned.

"I would never hide her. If I could shout it from the roof-tops to all of Japan, I would let the world know I love her." He told his big sister grandly in the fashion known to all the men in her family.

She laughed. "Well... Maybe you shouldn't come on so strong, so quickly. You might want to take it a little slow at first. I know that you two have known each other since you were babies and this is no surprise to anyone that knows you, but you'll want to go a little slow. You two are only 13 and you have all the time in the world to love each other." She lectured.

Cain smiled softly. "Thanks Maria."

She patted him on the back and straightened his bow-tie. "Now, go out there and show Setsuka how a Takarada man woos a woman." She told him enthusiastically. "Oh did you have a ride for tonight?"

He nodded. "Ruto said he would drive us to the dance." He told her as he grabbed Setsuka's corsage, a large, red, Queen Rosa Rose and walked out the door with an excited smile on his face, his tuxedo smoothed, his pitch black hair slicked back stylishly and a glimmer in his young icy-blue eyes, his mother's eyes.

* * *

13 year old Cain Takarada stood nervously at the door after he had rung the doorbell waiting for it to open.

As the door opened, he nervously looked up at the tall silver-haired, violet-eyed man. He took a deep breath to still his nerves.

"Cain... How are you doing this evening?" Reino asked stoically, hiding his mirth with a raised eyebrow.

Cain blinked. "Very well Mr. Koenig." He answered with a nervous swallow.

Reino looked down at him curiously. "Why don't you come in? Have a seat while you wait for Setsuka." He told him as he escorted him to the large living room. "Now..." Reino started as he sat next to the nervous boy. "Just a few things before I allow you to take my daughter to the dance. I want her home by 11pm." He narrowed his eyes at him. "No kissing..."

"DADDY! Stop it! You're embarrassing me." She whined as she entered the room and the men stood immediately. Both captivated by the little queen one as a proud father and the other mesmerized by the blue silk and newly developed dangerous curves inherited from her mother.

He hugged her and kissed her temple. "I'm just protecting my little princess from all the wolves out there." He pouted as he stroked her hair.

Setsuka sighed in frustration, grabbed Cain's hand and pulled him away from her father.

"I promise I'll have her home by 11pm, Sir. Ruto-san will be our chaperon for the evening." He added as she pulled him through the door, to give comfort to her father. There was no way he wanted to screw this up. For him, she was everything wrapped up in a perfect little unpredictable, explosive package.

* * *

 _ **5 Years:**_

After all of the years that went by, he had still made it a point to make sure that the pair would be together. He truly wished to mend what he had inadvertently destroyed that night in the alley. How fortunate was it that his destiny was to be her father and his father in law? He smiled lovingly at his beautiful daughter as he passed her hand to her future husband and kissed her temple.

"We are gathered here on this beautiful morning to share with Setsuka and Cain as they share vows of their eternal love." The priest smiled gently at the pair. The bride in her pearl beaded silk, corseted, flowing, white gown with her platinum hair spun up elegantly and dotted with pale blue forget-me-nots and the groom in his elegant black tux, white rose corsage and his black hair neatly slicked back. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The priest asked and Cain stared lovingly into her violet eyes.

Reino and Mimori stood proudly and in tears. "Her mother and I do." He announced as he held his wife closely while she dabbed away her tears.

" _My baby."_ She whispered in a sob.

The loving parents retook their seat at the front and the ceremony proceeded, joining the two souls of Kyoko and Kuon for eternity, finally.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


	17. Omake: The Years Between

_**Omake: The Years Between**_

* * *

"I believe in second chances and destiny." She glanced at the singer from the corner of her eye as she caressed her little brother's dark locks. "What about you, Reino-san?"

He smiled at her knowingly. "I think I do too." He told her as he lay his bubbly, two month old daughter next to her new companion.

"They do belong... Don't they?" Her voice was happy, but tainted with the memory of something devastating.

He sat next her and stared at the small pair. "I think they do. They belong very much so."

Maria nodded in agreement. "I think we should make sure that they never have to be apart." The scheming 10 year old announced softly.

He smiled widely at her mischief. "I think I would have to agree with you on that Takarada-chan."

She giggled and held out her hand to shake his. "You may call me Maria."

"And you may call me Reino, but for the love of all that is holy... do not call me what she used to." He chuckled.

Maria giggled. "Well, I would hope that she would never call her daddy a beagle."

Reino nodded in agreement.

* * *

"NO! Daddy, get it away!" She squealed and ran from the beagle puppy.

"Alright... Then what about a kitten?" He sighed and held up the little blond, male tabby cat with green eyes.

She giggled, squealed happily and snatched the kitten from him. She held it closely to her. "I think I'll call you Corn, because the color of your soft fur." The five year old snuggled the kitten closely as it purred and the father and daughter left the pet shop with their new family member cradled in her arms.

* * *

"I like that one Nee-san..." Cain told his older sister as they passed the pet shop with kittens in the window.

Maria stopped and observed. "Which one?"

"That one." He smiled softy, pointing to the tiny black kitten with white paws and golden eyes.

Maria pulled him into the shop with her and bought the kitten for him. "So what are you going to name her?" She asked out of curiosity.

The five year old boy, gently stroked the small kitten's head and she purred. "I think I'll call her Coco."

Maria's heart leapt. She smiled softly. "I think that's a wonderful name. Perfect for her."

* * *

The 10 year old little doll twirled in her new dress that was nothing but silk, ribbons and ruffles. "I love it! Thank you so much Auntie Julie, Uncle Kuu." She told them as she flung herself into their arms. Kuu hugged her tightly, she felt so familiar and Kouki's little boy Cain brought back so many wonderful memories of their own beautiful boy Kuon that they had lost 14 years ago. It had been hard losing their only son and their marriage almost fell apart, but they had finally pulled through and these two children were a soothing balm on their injured hearts.

* * *

At 18 years old Cain paced back and forth in the little room that had been allotted for the groom and his associates in the large church. He poked his head out the door and spied down the hall where his bride was being prepared.

A large hand pulled him back into the room. "Cain... Calm yourself." Lory chuckled and sat the boy down. "Here." He thrust a shot of Scotch into his hands. "This will calm your nerves."

Cain sniffed the drink cautiously. "Ojiichan... I'm not sure about this."

"Just drink it boy!" Lory nudged the glass. "It will calm you."

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Setsuka fidgeted as her mother, her Auntie Julie and Granny Ten, straightened her dress, fussed with her hair and touched up her makeup. Her Auntie Kanae and Auntie Chichi poured her a glass of champagne and thrust it into her hands.

"MO! Drink this Setsu. It'll calm you down." Kanae barked and Chiori tilted the glass in her hand to her lips.

"You have your something old?" Chiori asked.

Setsuka took a sip of the golden liquid and held up the hand that sported the engagement ring.

"Your something new?" Julie asked.

Setsuka's hand caressed the new fairy hairpin Cain had given her and smiled softly.

"Your something borrowed?" Kanae asked.

Her hand caressed the string of pearls her mother had loaned to her. Mimori smiled softly and kissed her daughter's forehead. "They look lovely on you Sweetie."

"Your something blue?" Granny Ten chirped as she gave her one last brush with the powder brush.

Setsuka blushed and nodded. She pulled her skirt to show the lacy little light blue ribboned garters on her thin, shapely thighs.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Enter." Mimori called out.

Reino poked his head into the room. "Oh..." He gasped at his lovely daughter and felt a tear escape. "You look like a fairy queen." He told her as he swept her into his arms. He caressed her cheek and kissed her crown. "Cain is very lucky today. My lovely daughter."

She sighed in her father and mother's embrace. "Thank you Mama, Daddy."

Reino sighed in contentment. "My two beautiful girls." He kissed Mimori chastely on the lips and Setsuka again on the crown. "It's time."

With his announcement, the group of women left to take their places. Julie with Kuu, on the Groom's side along with Chiori, Kanae and Ten with Lory. Maria as the Maid of Honor and Mimori at the front on the Bride's side while Reino escorted his daughter to her destiny.


End file.
